Save Me
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Sasuke died protecting Naruto and the only person to calm Naruto's pain is an enemy that is in just as much pain as he is in. But is he really an enemy? ItaNaru
1. Death

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **This is definitely a different approach to what I normally write trust me.**_

 _ **There is gender bending, crazy antics, not love right away, major character death in the beginning and possibly during the story, this story is after the war literally. NO Mpreg.. BUT there will be gender change multiple times in the story. Just to let my readers know what they are getting themselves into. Naruto also knows a lot more than just shadow clones of all of Tobirama's jutsu's just to let you all know.**_

 _ **The pairing is Itachi and Naruto.**_

 _ **Itachi is 21 years old.**_

 _ **Naruto is 17 years old.**_

* * *

Everything happens so fast in the motions of war but this was so unexpected and happened so fast no one could even prevent it. Not only did Neji sacrifice himself for Naruto but Sasuke did too.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed his chakra whipping wildly.

Yes, the finishing move killed their enemy but it came at a price, Sasuke's life. That was something Naruto just couldn't take. He screamed so loud it could be heard across the field.

"Sasuke, you didn't even succeed in your goals bastard. Don't leave me." Naruto cried.

"It was worth it. You look... st-upid cr-ying." Sasuke said as he panted and coughed up blood.

"I can heal you." Naruto said tears streaming down his face like no tomorrow he didn't care who was around.

"No," Sasuke whispered grabbing Naruto's hand. "Take care of Ita...chi. Promise me," Sasuke gasped out tears starting to come out his own eyes.

"No... you can't leave me. You're my first friend. I love you." Naruto cried.

Sasuke gave him a half smile as tears flowed freely between the two.

"Love you too..." Sasuke said his arm going limp.

"No no no no don't do this no. SASUKE NO!" Naruto screamed freaking out picking Sasuke up in his arms.

"No way," Sakura stood there only a few meters away tears falling freely.

"What are you waiting for? Help him heal him." Naruto turned to her screaming.

"He's gone Naruto." Shikamaru said softly as his friend screamed.

Ino reached over to Sakura pulling her into a hug letting the tears run freely on her shirt. No one even knew how to get Naruto off of Sasuke as they started picking up their comrade's dead bodies. Everyone felt the chakra on the field but didn't know what to expect from it considering all the Akatsuki members were all known to be dead.

"Naruto?" Itachi said softly approaching with caution.

Naruto turned around so quick to make eye contact with the last Uchiha in existence and tears welled up even more. Itachi got a good view of who was in Naruto's arms and felt his heart and body go limp. He didn't make it here on time. He didn't protect his baby brother or Naruto like he said he would.

"I'm sorry Itachi he jumped in front of me to save me last minute he saved me." Naruto cried and the moment Itachi moved everyone thought Naruto was going to be the next person dead but all Itachi did was pull the blonde into a hug that made the blonde cry louder.

"He saved me." Naruto kept repeating and hitting Itachi's back out of pain.

"I know I know Naruto." Was all Itachi said to Naruto as he took the hits.

Everyone in the area was confused they were sure Itachi was an enemy ninja why were he here and not only that why was he consoling a distraught Naruto and why was Naruto letting him? The tears and crying were too much for everyone close to Naruto they never seen the teen so heartbroken but no one knew what to do to comfort him. Shikamaru comforted Naruto when Jiraiya died because he had an understanding of losing a teacher but this was different because he was Naruto's teammate and best friend that he strived to save since he left. It was different in so many ways that no one could understand how Naruto felt.

When Naruto finally fell asleep no one was sure what to do considering Itachi was holding Naruto close to him. It was sweet if he wasn't a missing ninja that threatened harm to Naruto himself.

"I heard that Konoha was destroyed by a jutsu Pain did does anyone know if the Uchiha compound was saved?" Itachi asked.

"Actually, it was out of the blast zone." Sakura was the one to answer not really sure why she answered to begin with.

"Good, I am going to take Naruto there so can someone pick up my little brother and bring him there also so he can get a proper burial?" Itachi asked not taking his eyes off of Naruto.

"I will," Shikamaru said shocking everyone as he approached the dead Uchiha.

"Thank you," Itachi said quietly.

Shikamaru got close to Itachi to the point where he actually saw tears coming down the last Uchiha's face.

'Could he be crying?' Shikamaru thought to himself.

Itachi entered his old home and was instantly depressed. Not only did he kill his family and clan but he lost the one person he was meant to protect and promised to protect. His one and only baby brother. Why didn't he make it on time? Itachi sat on the couch with Naruto still on top of him as tears streamed down his face. He just hoped he could fall asleep crying like Naruto did.

All he could think about was how he was now stuck with his little brother's best friend who he loved and cared for dearly. Why couldn't he just leave the blonde alone? Because his brother didn't and wouldn't want him to. Yeah that was one reason but he just could never leave the blonde alone. He always watched over the blonde before he left with the Akatsuki then he grew to protect the blonde outside when he was on missions with his own team. He always had his eyes on the blonde. He knew how close his mother was to Naruto's mother and he knew how close his little brother grown to Naruto. It was always connected so when he first talked to Naruto he wasn't really shocked that Naruto believed him when he said he did what he had to do. He shockingly listened to Naruto too when he told him to tell Sasuke. Sasuke didn't take it well but when Sasuke found out that Naruto was on the front line of the war he ran out the camp they set up straight to him.

Sasuke knew Naruto was the reason Itachi told him what really happened in the first place. If he was going to protect anyone it was going to be him not the damn village. Itachi didn't hate the village by no means he loved the village but his love for his baby brother outweighed everything in him.

Shikamaru came into the house walking slowly not really sure what to do because he was never allowed on the Uchiha grounds. The only person to come here after Sasuke left and even before Sasuke left was Naruto. Naruto was the only person in the Uchiha's heart.

"Where should I put him?" Shikamaru whispered as he stared at the older man with tears rolling down his face as he clung to Naruto like he was his only life line.

"Put him on the couch. He needs to be buried with my parents." Itachi said pulling Naruto closer to him as he got up so Shikamaru could set him down.

"You cared a lot for your brother, huh?" Shikamaru asked softly as he set Sasuke down.

"More than anything in the world." Itachi responded instantly without any hesitation but not making any type of eye contact.

Itachi just watched his brother like he was going to wake up despite having a hole where the wound was. Itachi knelt down next to the couch ignoring Shikamaru's existence as he just held Naruto and looked at his younger brother with a distraught look. Shikamaru could have sworn he heard an 'I'm sorry' somewhere within the mumbles as Itachi put his head down on his brother's chest.

Shikamaru left the house unsure on how to process all the information he just learned in the matter of ten minutes. That proved Shikamaru's theory to be right. He knew the Uchiha was ordered to do what he did with his clan some way or another. He just didn't really understand how Naruto fell into all this.

Itachi fell asleep crying. The only reason he woke was because he felt Anbu surrounding his house and he knew that was the Hokage's way of saying to get your ass there now or it was his execution because one way or another he was a missing nin in Konoha village that wasn't meant to be here to begin with.

Itachi set Naruto down in his room that was still the way he left it. Kissing Naruto gently on the forehead he walked out the room and straight out the front door. He didn't know if he was going to be able to see Naruto again but he could only hope he did. He could say one thing Naruto wouldn't be okay if he died too. That worried him to the highest extent more than anything. Hoping Tsunade has a soft spot for him Itachi let the Anbu take him to the Hokage.

"Why are you here? What do you hope to gain?" Were the first questions he heard from the council as he walked in the room.

"I am only here to make sure Naruto is okay. He just lost my brother and no one on the field could calm him down. I just want him to be okay. I also want to bury my little brother next to my parents." Itachi said not looking at anyone but the Hokage.

The Hokage wasn't sure why she could see pain in Itachi's eyes and didn't quite understand why she felt sorry for him after all he is the reason his family isn't around today. He was the reason his brother became a missing nin too so why did all this matter so much to him.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I hope you don't expect us to believe you care about the boy." Koharu said glaring at Itachi.

"It's not like you care if he is mentally or emotionally stable so why do you question my feelings about him?" Itachi asked glaring at the council members. "You never once even acknowledged the poor boy's existence leaving the entire problem to Hokage Sarutobi. You didn't even care that he was tortured by villagers mind you he is the Fourth Hokage's son you didn't give a damn." Itachi growled out his chakra spiking making everyone around him back up because they noticed his eyes flash red.

It was Tsunade who stepped forward to diffuse the tension in the room. She didn't know what was going on but she did intend to find out. What did Naruto know that made the last Uchiha cling to him so much? Or the last Uchiha to cling or care for Naruto so much?

"Itachi calm down. To be frank I am wondering the same thing about you. I care about the brat and would never let anything happen to him but what I don't understand is why you do?" Tsunade said making Itachi look at her and diffuse his eyes.

"I care about him. He was my favorite Hokage's son. It is more than that though. I just can't help wanting to be there for him." Itachi whispered no one could hear him aside from Tsunade.

"Minato," Tsunade said shocked slightly shocking everyone in the room from hearing the name.

"Do you think he would like people treating his son the way the villagers and the higher ups do after he sacrificed his life and the life of his one and only son to save the village?" Itachi asked higher so everyone in the room could hear him which made his chakra spike up again.

"Itachi," Naruto whispered as he looked around the room.

He didn't bother to register where he was just jumped out the window to where he knew Itachi was. He could sense the chakra anywhere now. It was warm to him just like Sasuke's.

'Sasuke, I promise. I will protect your brother.' Naruto thought in his head as he blinked tears from his eyes as the Hokage tower came to his sight.

Naruto didn't care what was being said or who was in the room he just jumped through the window right to Itachi.

"ITACHI!" Naruto screamed shocking everyone as the blonde landed right in front of Itachi pulling him into a hug.

Itachi froze from the contact but couldn't help melting into the warmth that he hasn't felt in so long. He didn't know what else to do aside from hug Naruto back. Everyone in the room was shocked that they didn't feel Naruto's chakra before he got into the room.

"Naruto?" Tsunade said deciding to break the tender moment.

Naruto turned to Tsunade but didn't break contact with Itachi even if that meant them holding hands with each other.

"Granny Tsunade, you have to reinstate Itachi as a Konoha ninja." Naruto said in a tone that demanded attention making sure everyone in the room was alert.

"Are you out of your mind? He was a criminal ninja since he was fourteen years old. He murdered his own clan for personal progress for himself." Homura said attempting to get Naruto away from the other ninja only to back away when he saw the Sharingan activated.

"He isn't a criminal granny. I heard his story out and not only that but there is a note in the Hokage chamber where the forbidden scrolls are and it will show you that gramps wanted Itachi to be back in the village one day and that he was going to grant it to whoever was Hokage if he wasn't alive anymore to say it. Go and look and you will see it." Naruto urged ignoring the council.

Itachi couldn't say anything because he never thought that the third Hokage planned it out like that. But at this moment he was grateful that he did because now he could be with Naruto.

"Wait right here I will go look." Tsunade said gently.

"What? You can't believe what he says. Don't you think Sarutobi would have said something to one of us?" Koharu said defensively.

"With all due respect why do you think he would tell you when you were on Danzou's side more than his own?" Naruto said finally turning to the council for the first time since coming into the office.

"How dare you? Everything we did was for the village." Homaru said.

"Treating one of your ninjas like a monster or a demon is best for the village. I see, you realize that if I did become bad it would have been all your fault seeing as you and no one in this village saw me as a human being. If it wasn't for Sasuke and me trying to prove you wrong I would have been bad." Naruto said shaking his head.

Tsunade came outside the Hokage chambers before anymore words could be exchanged.

"I reinstate Itachi Uchiha as a Konoha ninja and citizen of the village." Tsunade declared shocking everyone. "Brat, how did you know it was there?" Tsunade asked.

"Gramps told me." Naruto said softly. "He said anything I want to find about the Uchiha massacre would be in there in that spot with a special seal only a Hokage could see preventing anyone else from seeing it." Naruto said.

"I don't want to be a ninja." Itachi said.

"What?" Homaru asked.

"You don't have to be." Naruto said patting his shoulder. "Can we go now? We have to do some things." Naruto said his head going down.

"Yes, you may go." Tsunade said.

The two jumped out the window not bothering to wait for the chaos that was sure to follow. They had something more important to do. They walked into the Uchiha house and both stopped at the doorway not wanting to go in.

They both held their breath as they walked into the living room where they knew his body was. They didn't want to be there no matter how strong the two were as ninja they were NOT strong emotionally. When they looked on the couch Sasuke wasn't there and they both freaked out until they felt Shikamaru in the Uchiha in the back by the Uchiha graveyard.

"Shikamaru," Naruto said softly.

"I just thought it would be easier if he was ready to go when you two got back." Shikamaru said as he made a pointed look to the coffin next to him.

"Thanks man," Naruto said softly tears coming to his eyes.

"I may not know what is going on between you two or understand how you feel about losing a teammate but you're my friend and this was the least I could do for you." Shikamaru said.

"Thank you," Naruto said going toward Shikamaru giving him a hug.

Shikamaru was shocked but didn't pull away. He cared for Naruto and knew if Choji died a part of him would too. Best friends in the ninja world meant a lot despite everything that could possibly happen on a mission. They were who you relied on the most to understand all your hardships. There was no need for therapy when you could talk to your friends about it.

Itachi couldn't keep watching the two hugging so he picked up the shovel for his brother's grave. He never once since the age of fourteen did he thinks he would have to bury his brother. Not once. It tore something in his heart and tears went down his face freely as he shoveled. He made sure not to make a noise as Naruto cried on Shikamaru who had tears in his eyes for Naruto. Not for his brother who was dead but for his friend that cried for a comrade and a friend. Honestly Itachi could understand why seeing as he knew his brother was an antisocial kid in general then ran away from the village. Of course he wouldn't have friends aside from the oddball Naruto.

"I'm done," Itachi whispered about the grave.

Naruto turned to Itachi seeing all the tears approaching Itachi and wiping the tears away from his face gently. Itachi didn't realize he leaned into the touch until Naruto initiated more contact by pulling him into a hug.

An hour later and they got Sasuke into the hole. The three ninja decided it would be best to use Naruto's shadow clones to put Sasuke down in the hole since they could disappear and no one had to be in the hole.

"I will give you two times alone. But before I go I wanted to say to Sasuke that I'm happy in the end that no matter where you were you cared enough for Naruto to protect him. I may not have been your friend or even understood you at all but I understand why you did what you did. May you rest in peace." Shikamaru said putting a rose in the hole and walking away leaving them two alone to say there piece.

"You're a bastard for leaving me behind. You left me behind when we were kids and you left me behind again. All I wanted was for us to be ninja together and we couldn't even do that." Naruto said tearing up. "As much as you think I didn't understand you I wanted you to know I did. I couldn't just leave you behind like everyone else. I needed you as much as you needed my reassurance to know when you came back I would be there. You were selfish... just leaving... the way you did. How could you... think I could live without you? Why? Why would you leave me behind? You bastard, I love you." Naruto crumbled crying and broken.

Itachi was by his side but Naruto pushed him away putting his rose in the hole and walking away so he could give Itachi some space to talk to his brother.

"I don't know why you did this. I don't even understand why you forgave me. A part of me wants to be selfish and be happy that you left Naruto with me but the other part of me wants to understand why you just left the little idiot with me. I feel like I failed everyone. I was meant to protect you and now I am burying you. The odd twist of fate in that one, isn't it?" Itachi said as tears welled up in his eyes. "Why is it that you felt it was necessary to die and leave me behind to pick up the pieces of me and your best friend? Why did you leave? Why did you choose to die instead of letting me protect you like the big brother should? I just don't want you to be gone and now you are." Itachi said crying putting his rose in the hole.

It was silent for awhile before he felt someone on his shoulder. He turned around to see Naruto and a few clones that started putting dirt in the hole for them because Naruto knew both wouldn't be able to handle it.

"You don't have to be strong for me. We can be strong for each other. If you need to lean on me then lean on me." Naruto said leaning on Itachi as they sat in front of the grave.

"I don't know what to do or where to start." Itachi whispered.

"I say I am in the same position because honestly my whole life was surrounded in bringing Sasuke back home and now he's gone. But I am sure Sasuke wants us to help each other." Naruto said.

"How can you be so sure?" Itachi asked looking toward Naruto.

"Because we both knew him enough to know that's why he made us make sure we promised to look after one another." Naruto said sadly.

Itachi nodded his head and leaned on Naruto. This was going to be hard and they both knew it but they were both sure of only one thing that they would be with each other through it all.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **This is heartbreaking I never killed Sasuke off before because he is really one of my favorite characters along with Neji and I killed them both. But I know I will enjoy the story.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Naruto's Gone**_


	2. Naruto's Gone

_**Hello everyone, How is everyone doing? I think I am getting more organized with school and getting the things I need to do done so I will be able to continue my writing. Hopefully because in all honesty things can change.**_

 _ **Foxluna: Yes they will be going through it in the worse way possible because they really both feel like they don't know who they are anymore. Especially Itachi he always lived for his brother to kill him for him to live and his brother to die is taking its toll on him.**_

 _ **TigrezzTail: I think if Itachi lived I think he would have never wanted to be a ninja again. I think the only reason he became one was because he felt obligated and he knew of the knowledge that was needed to protect and take care of people in the village.**_

 _ **Guest; Melyway: Words and promises mean a lot to both Naruto and Itachi so it is a very big deal and does influence a lot of the things they do through the story.**_

 _ **nekoangel1988: Yes there will be more. I still am developing where I want to go with this story. And thank you I appreciate what you think.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: Sorry that I am not sorry for making you cry. I cried too to be honest. I think this particular chapter was inspired by a song I kept listening too that was sad so this was the creation to that. There was hidden meanings and feelings with every conversation that happened. You will see in this chapter also.**_

 _ **kamui5: Thank you.**_

 _ **Naur1: Here's more. I am about to be done with chapter 3 also but that won't be posted for a while honestly.**_

* * *

Itachi has been back in the village for only a week and he has had just about everything happen to him from them trying to attack him to them not wanting to sell anything to him. Quite frequently he would have to go shopping with Shikamaru or Naruto who barely left the Uchiha manor since Sasuke died. He stays in Sasuke's room more often than not. Itachi didn't even know that Sasuke and Naruto had that good of a relationship that Sasuke let him in their house not like it bothered him or anything but it was shocking to say the least.

Shikamaru happened to be the first one comfortable with the whole situation of Itachi being back. The other rookies from Sasuke and Naruto's class didn't go anywhere near him and even tried taking Naruto away from him but Naruto refused to budge. Hell, he refused to leave the Uchiha manor.

"Hey Itachi," Shikamaru said as he walked up to him with Choji walking behind him.

Choji was another person to warm up to him considering he trusted Shikamaru enough to go along with his judgement. But Itachi could tell the kid still didn't trust him he was just respectful and that was something Itachi could tolerate.

"Hello Shikamaru," Itachi said still looking at vegetables not really sure if they were going to sell to him.

He remembered when Naruto went through this when he was a kid and now he completely understood why the kid was so wild to begin with. Not that he would act the way Naruto did when he was younger.

"Are they still not selling to you?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, but don't tell Naruto that I don't want him to worry more about me than he already does." Itachi said glancing at Shikamaru.

"Do you want me to get them for you?" Shikamaru asked putting some vegetables in a basket for Itachi.

"You don't need to do it." Itachi said.

"Naruto needs to eat too with you." Shikamaru said making Itachi more comfortable about him helping.

"Where is Naruto anyway?" Choji asked.

"He is in Sasuke's room at the house." Itachi said.

"Does he sleep there?" Shikamaru asked.

"Most nights he does. I even found him eating tomatoes. It was weird." Itachi said thinking back.

"I didn't know Naruto could eat anything aside from Ramen." Choji mumbled.

"Do you want tomatoes?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, we have a tomato garden in the backyard. I find him there sometimes too." Itachi said a soft smile coming to his face.

"How are you holding up?" Shikamaru asked looking at Itachi with sorrow.

"I am pulling through the best I can be considering." Itachi said looking to the ground.

"I'm sure it doesn't help that you two are in the house all the time. Why don't you two come out and about for a while? Come hang out with me and play GO. I'm sure you can play the game and be a good competitor for me. Naruto learned how to play he is a decent player shockingly better than most." Shikamaru offered.

"Maybe we can do that. I will ask Naruto when I get back to the house." Itachi said.

"Itachi, have you been getting your checkups?" Shikamaru asked since he knew of the Uchiha's health condition with his lungs.

Good thing it was curable and Lady Tsunade caught in time to heal him and get him treatments for it.

"Yeah I went three times this week Naruto gave me no choice. He said he won't lose me too." Itachi said another soft smile appearing on his face shocking Choji.

"You should smile more often and people may open up to you a little." Choji abruptly said making both ninja look toward him. "What? I'm just saying. If people didn't think you were a threat it might help with buying your food." Choji said nodding his head.

"Thank you," Itachi said grabbing the bags from Shikamaru. "I will see you two later." Itachi said turning away.

"Just come by my house when you get the answer from Naruto." Shikamaru said with a smile.

Itachi waved his hand off saying he would and continued back to his manor. A weird feeling came over him when he was about to open the door making him look for Naruto's presence problem was he wasn't in the house anywhere that made Itachi run into the house immediately.

As he got in the house he noticed it was too quiet like no one lived there to begin with and that didn't sit well with Itachi at all. It freaked him the hell out. Itachi set the bags down by the door and started his search for Naruto. He looked through the whole house, the Uchiha cemetery, and the garden he was nowhere to be found making Itachi panic more.

"NARUTO! NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU?" Itachi screamed through the house then jumped to the roof leaping onto the roofs straight to Shikamaru's house.

He knew his chakra wasn't exactly stable or calm when he felt Anbu following him. By the time he got to Shikamaru's house Shikamaru was already outside his mom behind him along with Temari.

"What's wrong Itachi?" Shikamaru asked approaching the last Uchiha when he saw the panicked look on his face.

"Naruto is gone. I don't know where he is. I got home looked everywhere. I don't know where he is and I searched for his chakra everywhere." Itachi said breathing fast not even paying attention when the Anbu stood behind him not in reaching room though.

"That's impossible, come on let's go to Tsunade and ask if she knows anything." Shikamaru said approaching Itachi.

"I don't feel him anywhere. Why would he leave anywhere without telling me?" Itachi questioned completely freaked out.

"I don't know, but calm down we will find him." Shikamaru said motioning with his hands for everyone to back up away from the Uchiha.

"Would if we don't Shikamaru?" Itachi asked finally looking at Shikamaru with his sharingan out spinning wildly.

"We will, he wouldn't leave you behind just calm down and relax so you can concentrate on finding his chakra." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru didn't understand a few things and one was how the Uchiha brothers knew how to find Naruto from miles away. Neither brother ever had a problem finding Naruto no matter what.

"Okay," Itachi said calming himself down breathing in and out.

It went quiet for a while as Itachi tried to sense through the area looking for Naruto's chakra. He kept his eyes closed the whole time when he felt the chakra.

"I found him he's out of the village." Itachi said his eyes snapping open.

"Really? Where is he then?" Shikamaru asked in wonder.

"I don't know but I am going to him can you tell Lady Tsunade?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah I will go right now." Shikamaru said and off Itachi went.

Itachi could feel the chakra better the closer he got to it. The chakra always seemed wild and untamable but at the moment it seemed calm almost serene like. That's when he heard it. Sasuke's voice.

"Where do I start? I couldn't just watch you die Naruto it was like kicking a baby." Sasuke said as he tried to explain to the question Naruto asked but Itachi didn't hear but he could guess it.

"Naruto, what did you do?" Itachi asked as he came out of the bushes.

"Don't worry I didn't kill anyone innocent I just needed to talk to him again." Naruto said looking a mess.

"Hey Itachi," Sasuke said gently.

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting next to each other like Sasuke wasn't dead at all.

"I needed to talk to him." Naruto said sadly.

His voice made Sasuke and Itachi's heart ache.

"Naruto you need to live your life and make your dreams come true." Sasuke said softly grabbing Naruto's face.

"But you had dreams too?" Naruto mumbled touching Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke smiled softly at Naruto shocking Naruto. "No, I didn't, you have goals things you want to do and things you want to change. I never did I had one goal in my mind the whole time growing and it was to kill Itachi." Sasuke said glancing at Itachi who choose to stand behind them giving them their space.

"You did have a goal. You wanted to revive your clan. Now why did you give up so easily? Why did you leave me?" Naruto asked angry but sad.

"Naruto, I wanted to destroy the Leaf when I found out what they did to my family. The only person I couldn't see myself killing or remotely hurting was you. It was painful to even bring myself to think it. I didn't care who didn't know about what happened with my clan or not I wanted everyone dead. I couldn't step back into that village even if I did survive and who would I have revived my clan with? Sakura? That would have never happened in a million years and you and I both know that." Sasuke explained.

"Who cares if you didn't want to come back to the village at least you would be alive." Naruto said biting his lip as tears welled up in his eyes.

"My home was with you Naruto and that is all you need to know. Please just don't make me feel like I wasted saving you do your life some meaning because you can and I believe in you." Sasuke said pulling Naruto into a hug that Naruto reciprocated immediately.

Naruto cried into Sasuke's shoulder until he fell asleep making Sasuke push him to his lap.

"Are you going to say something or stand over there?" Sasuke asked looking down at Naruto.

"Why didn't you let me help you?" Itachi asked.

"Oh like how you let me help you?" Sasuke asked glancing over his shoulder.

"I guess I deserve that one. I just wanted to protect you as a big brother." Itachi said as he sat down near Naruto's feet catching a glimpse at Naruto's peaceful face.

"By bringing me more pain." Sasuke said.

"Sorry for that." Itachi mumbled.

"It's alright I already forgave you for that." Sasuke said leaning back against his arms.

"You know he sleeps in your room." Itachi said after a few minutes of not saying anything.

"That's not healthy for him." Sasuke said.

"He also eats tomatoes quite frequently." Itachi said chuckling from Sasuke's reaction.

"No fucking way, I tried to get him to eat them when I was here how did you manage to?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"I didn't I found him in the kitchen eating a tomato like you used to do." Itachi said laughing.

"Really? What did you say to him?" Sasuke asked his hand going through Naruto's hair.

"He told me that you would want him to eat healthier. I asked him if he wanted to eat something other than tomatoes and he told me no." Itachi said.

"Damn him eating the tomatoes I planted." Sasuke said.

"He takes care of them now." Itachi said looking up at the sky.

"Figures he used to take care of them too when I wouldn't go to the backyard." Sasuke mumbled.

"I never thought you would let him inside our house." Itachi said.

"Yeah I didn't at first but he didn't let me run away from anyone or anything. He really didn't let me wallow in my own darkness and sadness." Sasuke said a smile appearing on his face.

"I feel like I failed everyone." Itachi said suddenly.

"You didn't fail anyone. The only way you can consider surviving and living on with your life a failure is if you don't move your ass and keep searching for what you're missing in your life. If it's a family you want then go and get it, if it's being with Naruto then do it, and if it's being the Hokage then become it. You didn't fail unless you give up and die without trying. I would never forgive you if you gave up your life." Sasuke said glaring at his older brother.

Itachi was sure that no matter what he didn't want to make his brother mad and he didn't want to lose Naruto that would be so much worse than his brother being angry.

"I don't know where to start. The village hates me aside from two people and Lady Tsunade. Where should I even start?" Itachi asked.

"I hate saying this but give it time or just leave the village." Sasuke said.

"No... No," Naruto mumbled in his sleep grabbing Itachi's hand shocking both brothers.

"I guess that answers that question. He isn't going to let you go." Sasuke said.

"Bastard..." Naruto mumbled curling into Sasuke.

"Thanks idiot," Sasuke said chuckling softly kissing Naruto's head. "He doesn't even realize the influence he has on people or how many in the world were glad I was the one that died instead of him. That I saved him it's not like I care what they think but the thought of living in a world without him killed me. It was like something or someone was stabbing my heart. I only had him... I didn't have love for anyone and everyone knew it so if he died I would have died along with him because no one would have had my back the way he does. I didn't... really want anyone but Naruto never gave me a choice in that. He inserted himself in my life and got involved with me more than necessary but after a while it was something I was grateful for. I needed him more than he needed me that was for sure. Yeah I was the first person to see the real him but now he doesn't need me." Sasuke said.

"I do you need you and I always will. You're my best friend the first person to believe in me even if I was an idiot to you. You were my bastard and I would have done anything in the world to help you." Naruto said sitting up waking up through Sasuke talking.

"I thought you were sleeping." Sasuke said trying to not make eye contact with Naruto but it was kind of hard when he was practically in his lap.

"I was but I heard you talking and couldn't help but hear what you were saying." Naruto said.

"Everything I said was true though you can make it without me but I wouldn't be able to make it without you. Who would want the traitor Uchiha back in Konoha if you weren't around? I would have more than likely slaughtered everyone anyway." Sasuke said sure he would have killed everyone anyway.

"Would you really have?" Naruto asked looking Sasuke in the eyes.

There was something there that the brothers just couldn't ignore and it freaked both of them out. It seemed like Naruto could read them.

"I would have," Sasuke said looking Naruto directly in the eyes.

"Despite how much I care for the village?" Naruto asked not breaking eye contact.

Sasuke looked away.

"I can't lie to you I probably would have wanted to kill everyone that was at the place of the war first and then I would have felt bad killing the people you fought so hard for and I probably would have killed myself." Sasuke declared.

"I wouldn't want that." Naruto said.

"I know but I couldn't live without you and I know I would have died if it wasn't for you anyway." Sasuke said leaning in to put his head against Naruto's. "It's better this way. Now release me from this jutsu." Sasuke said giving Naruto a poke to the forehead like his brother used to do to him.

"I will give you two time to talk and then I will release the jutsu." Naruto said standing up kissing Sasuke in the forehead then walking away.

"So how has the village been to you since you been back?" Sasuke asked.

"Is that really what we're going to talk about?" Itachi asked not really wanting to go into it.

"It must be really bad if you don't want to talk about it." Sasuke said.

"What do you expect Sasuke? I killed our clan and then joined the Akatsuki. I'm not even a ninja anymore. I just don't get my life anymore. You were supposed to kill me but you didn't now I am here with your best friend because you were so adamant about taking yourself out to protect him. Don't get me wrong I'm glad he isn't dead but you could have saved him a different way." Itachi said standing up.

Sasuke just watched his brother's pain filled face and couldn't help but feel bad for him. Sasuke stood up walked to his pacing brother to stop him.

"I forgive you for the past. I get why you did it along with the fact that our parents accepted their fate. Uchiha clan is far too prideful to let anyone but their own kill them but I understand now. Back then I didn't get it but as time went on I understood. In a sense it was probably Naruto's fault and influence on why I understand so much. But you two are the only people alive that I care for and I don't want you two to dwell on my death I want you two to find happiness and love." Sasuke said reaching for his brother.

"I should be saying that to you." Itachi said.

"Stop being a jackass because you're older doesn't mean I can't protect you. You protected me from the shadows all my life it was my turn to be the protector. Now live your life and be happy." Sasuke said slamming his head against his brothers looking him in the eye.

"But..." Itachi started but stopped when he seen the look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Be happy Itachi. I love you." Sasuke said as he noticed the jutsu was leaving.

"I love you too little brother." Itachi said tears falling down.

Itachi felt a hand on his shoulder telling him Naruto was back.

"Be good to each other as much as possible considering Naruto is an idiot." Sasuke said as his spirit left the body.

"HEY! I am not." Naruto screamed.

"I know, I love you dobe." Sasuke all but whispered but both heard him.

"I love you too idiot teme." Naruto said making Sasuke smile as tears were in his eyes.

"I will miss you." Itachi said.

"Me too," Sasuke said and he was gone.

The valley was silent Itachi and Naruto didn't say anything hell they didn't even know what to say to each other.

"Why did you leave me behind in the village?" Itachi asked.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled.

"I don't accept your apology. You should have told me what you were doing. I was looking everywhere for you worried sick about what happened to you. I thought you died or worse disappeared leaving me behind." Itachi said sounding distressed making Naruto look at him.

There was so much fear in those dark eyes and worry that Naruto actually felt bad for what he did.

"You didn't read my note." Naruto said looking at Itachi.

Itachi raised his head to look at Naruto.

"You didn't leave a note." Itachi said.

"Yes I did, but either way I am really sorry that I didn't just wait for you so you could come with me." Naruto said.

"…" Itachi didn't know what to say so he just hugged the blonde.

"I wouldn't leave you behind." Naruto said hugging the Uchiha back. "Let's get back to the house." Naruto whispered trying to pull away but not being able to.

"Let's stay here for a little bit longer." Itachi said pulling Naruto to sit down.

"It must have been a hard day for you today." Naruto said leaning against Itachi.

For some unknown reason to both of them they both saw comfort in each other's touch.

"When is it actually going to get better?" Itachi questioned looking to the dark sky.

"All I can say is have patience that's what I did." Naruto said with a smile.

"How did you even survive when you were a kid with them treating you the way they did?" Itachi asked.

Naruto grabbed Itachi's hand and squeezed it for comfort. Itachi looked down to see Naruto's face as he felt the unfamiliar touch that he wasn't used to.

"I just had too." Naruto said with a sad smile. "I used to have someone come by my apartment and put food in my house. I could never find out who did it." Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh really? What would you say to that person if they addressed you?" Itachi asked.

"I would thank you Itachi." Naruto said sitting up to look at Itachi.

"How did you know?" Itachi asked.

"Your hair," Naruto said with a smile touching Itachi's hair gently letting it fall from his hand. "Also I started realizing it was you when I found out about the truth with your family and Gramps told me you were in Anbu. I asked what mask you wore and he told me the weasel and I remember you being in my fridge." Naruto explained.

"Why did you wait to say something?" Itachi asked turning his head to hide the blush that was appearing on his face.

"Because I knew you wouldn't like to know you got caught in the act. I also remembered your eyes." Naruto said grabbing Itachi's face making his eyes activate. "They didn't have the shape they have now but... they were so bright." Naruto said with a smile.

Itachi blushed even more and turned his head away standing up quickly.

"We should get back to the village." Itachi said.

"Okay," Naruto said with a small smile because he knew Itachi was embarrassed.

Itachi moved ahead first and Naruto couldn't help but watch his back for a little while before he started to move only to get stopped by a hand on his shoulder that he knew shouldn't be there.

"Take care of him Naruto." Sasuke whispered pushing Naruto to his brother.

"I promise," Naruto whispered back and followed after Itachi.

"You know Shikamaru is probably freaking out along with the Hokage." Itachi said as they moved closer to the village.

"Yeah sorry about that." Naruto said as they saw the gates to the village.

"You should be." Itachi said.

Naruto didn't say anything just kept moving through the forest to jump out the tree once they got in front of the gate. They both walked slowly into the gates of Konoha only to get approached by Anbu.

"Lady Tsunade wants you to come to her office." One Anbu being Kiba said.

"Okay," Itachi said and flickered with Naruto to the Hokage tower.

"Granny Tsunade," Naruto said his hand going to rub the back of his head.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? You had everyone worried sick about you. Shikamaru came in here completely freaked out and Itachi had all the Anbu on freak out mode when his chakra started going crazy the way it did." Tsunade screamed shaking Naruto.

"I'm sorry, I wrote a note but he didn't see it. I didn't mean to scare anyone I just needed to talk to Sasuke it was important." Naruto said putting his head down as an apology.

"We thought you were trying to reunite with him in the afterlife." Tsunade said tears welling up in his eyes.

"I wouldn't do that. Sasuke wouldn't want me to do that and I couldn't leave all of you like that. Itachi would probably resurrect me just to kill me again if I did that." Naruto said.

"I would have done that if you did." Tsunade said approaching him pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "I am relieved you are okay. Itachi you freaked everyone out with your chakra but I am glad you found him and brought both yourselves back." Tsunade said looking at Itachi.

"I won't do it again I promise." Naruto said looking at Tsunade and Itachi.

"Okay you're dismissed." Tsunade said.

"In a week I have something to discuss with you Granny Tsunade." Naruto said shocking her.

"Okay," Tsunade said in a state of shock because he sounded so serious.

They flickered straight to their house in the Uchiha district to find Shikamaru right in front of the house waiting for them.

"Shika," Naruto said softly.

"You scared us Naruto." Shikamaru said in a firm fatherly voice.

"Sorry," Naruto said bowing his head.

"I found the note." Shikamaru said.

"See I told you I wrote a note." Naruto said lifting his head to look at Itachi.

"Shut up," Itachi said turning his head.

"Naruto you can't expect someone to look for a note when they are in a distraught state." Shikamaru said opening the door so they could all walk in.

"Yeah now that you think about it that makes sense." Naruto said.

"Idiot," Itachi mumbled.

"I AM NOT BASTARD!" Naruto screamed turning to glare at Itachi who had an amused look on his face. "Smug bastard," Naruto mumbled walking into the house picking up bags that were in front of the door.

Itachi just picked up the rest of the bags and smiled when he noticed Shikamaru must have got more food while he was gone.

"Thank you Shikamaru," Itachi said as Naruto walked to the kitchen.

"How did you get all this food?" Naruto asked.

"I..." Itachi was saying before Shikamaru covered his mouth.

"They sold it to him it shocked me too." Shikamaru said receiving a glare so he took his hand off his mouth quickly.

"That's wonderful." Naruto said running on the kitchen to see where they were smiling at them. "That means they are moving forward with life right?" Naruto said being the optimist that he is.

Itachi didn't like lying to Naruto but he was happy to see the smile on Naruto's face.

"Not every vender wants to sell to me though." Itachi said turning his head.

"It's coming around slowly so that should be fine as long as some do." Naruto said walking up to Itachi grabbing ahold of his hands with a big smile.

"True," Itachi said pulling his hand away and walked to the kitchen.

"You bought all the food for him didn't you?" Naruto asked once he knew Itachi wasn't in ear shot.

"Was I that obvious?" Shikamaru asked with a small smile.

"Yeah you were," Naruto said. "But I won't say anything because I want this to encourage him to do better." Naruto said and then moved to the kitchen.

Shikamaru smiled then decided to leave them by themselves.

"I will see you guys tomorrow." Shikamaru called to them.

"Later, Bye," Naruto and Itachi said together.

"NOT LIKE THAT NARUTO!" Itachi screamed jumping out the way.

Shikamaru chuckled at the little argument between the two with a smile.

"They will be fine." Shikamaru said and left out the house leaving the two with their own ordeals.


	3. Naruto's Crazy

_**Hello everyone, How is everyone doing?**_

 _ **TigrezzTail: Yeah he is pretty much derailing. He isn't crying as much but he is thinking of ways to talk to Sasuke and the one way that came up was that one.**_

 _ **Guest; Melyway: Thank you.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you and here's an update. :)**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

"YOU want to do what now?" Tsunade asked shocked.

"I want to go back to my family village. It would be nice to learn the seals of my bloodline. Not only that but I would like Itachi to come with me so he can get some space from the villagers. He needs some time to get used to the fact of being back. The village isn't used to him and I am tired of them trying to harm him. Just let us get away for a while." Naruto said.

"What about you being Hokage?" Tsunade asked.

"Make Kakashi Hokage until I get back. I need my time to feel better about Sasuke's death anyway." Naruto said.  
"I get it Naruto I really do but what about the village? I thought you wanted to be Hokage." Tsunade asked.

"I do and I still am I just need some space. I need to help him find himself and I need to find myself again. Most of my life surrounded Sasuke and helping him now I need to help myself and help Itachi." Naruto said.

"I understand, how long do you want?" Tsunade asked.

"Ten years," Naruto said.

"TEN YEARS!" Tsunade screamed standing from her chair.

"I understand that it is a long time but right now I am seventeen and in ten years I will be mature enough to take the spot as Hokage." Naruto said.

"Who do you think we should give the Hokage spot to?" Tsunade asked.

"Kakashi," Naruto said.

"Fine, I can agree with this but you have to do something for me too." Tsunade said with a proposition.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"You have to make annual meetings with all the village nations. I want you to be mine and Kakashi's spokesperson when I ask you to be. Just be needed when I need you to be or when Kakashi needs you to be." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Tsunade," Naruto said with a soft smile that she never seen before.

"It's no problem Naruto." Tsunade said.

"No it means a lot to me and I really appreciate you doing this for me thank you." Naruto said walking around her desk giving her a hug that she slowly returned.

She loved the young blonde and felt bad that he lost a part of who he was from losing his best friend. She knew how he felt especially seeing as Jiraiya died and Orochimaru went bad. She understood and she wanted Naruto to find himself like she did. Hell, if it wasn't for him and Jiraiya she would of never came back in the first place.

"Take your time to find you again." Tsunade said pulling away and pointing to Naruto's chest with a smile.

"Thanks Granny," Naruto said hugging her one more time then jumping out the window to his house with Itachi.

"I hope you find yourself again soon." Tsunade whispered to herself as she sat back down at her seat.

Naruto practically flew over the rooftops to get back to Itachi he wanted to tell him so they could get out of the village as soon as possible. Naruto walked inside the house and got bombarded with a strong smell of food coming from the kitchen. Naruto couldn't deny the fact that he liked coming home to someone it made him feel wanted and loved. That's all he ever really wanted in his life.

"Itachi," Naruto called out to him.

"In the kitchen," Itachi said out loud.

Naruto walked to the back of the house and couldn't help but smile when he spotted that Itachi was making Ramen and Dango both of their favorites on the table.

"Seriously Itachi, you made both our favorites." Naruto said with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah why not?" Itachi asked tilting his head back to glance at Naruto.

He would never admit this to the blonde but he loved cooking for someone other than himself, he also enjoyed the blonde's presence a lot. It was so warm and welcoming that Itachi couldn't help but bask in it.

"It's not a problem so what's the occasion?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing just thought we would both want it." Itachi said sitting across from Naruto.

"We most definitely do." Naruto said with a smile.

"So how was your talk with Lady Tsunade?" Itachi asked.

Itachi would deny completely that he was curious but he was extremely curious.

"We're going on a mission." Naruto said.

"Naruto..." Itachi said sighing his hand going in his hair. "You know I don't want to be a ninja anymore that means no more missions." Itachi said.

"It's not like that Itachi. It's for us to find ourselves again and figure out who we want to be. You want to get out of the image of being a damn martyr or traitor but staying here isn't solving jack shit. You could have been Hokage and I know that was your dream at one point of time. We just need to find who we want to be again. I want you to be happy but I also want to be happy being here and at the moment it isn't making us happy just uncomfortable." Naruto explained.

"I... don't how anyone would feel about me leaving the village with the world's hero." Itachi said in a tone that was disheartening.

"Itachi it is already a plan and we are going. We need to find ourselves and we have ten years to do it." Naruto said with a smile.

"What?" Itachi asked shocked.

"We have ten years to find out who we want to be. Honestly I don't even know if I want to be Hokage still so much has changed along with my point of view." Naruto said smiling.

"You thought a lot about this, huh?" Itachi asked and Naruto nodded at him. "Do you think we really can do it?" Itachi asked as he stood up to get their food on the table.

"Yes, I know we can." Naruto said pulling his food to him.

"Thank you Naruto I am happy you're here with me." Itachi said with a small smile that made Naruto happy.

"You're helping me too Itachi so it's not a problem." Naruto said.

They ate their food quietly but they both had thoughts going in their head wild and completely distracting them from wanting to even talk to each other. They both had different thoughts but it revolved around each other no matter how much the other person didn't know how the other felt. Itachi was happy that Naruto was trying to change them because he didn't think he could do it by himself and he was being honest with himself on that one. Naruto felt if he was alone he wouldn't even try to make progress on making himself better it was because of Itachi that he wanted them to change.

"I don't think I would have come back if it wasn't for you though Naruto." Itachi said.

"Where would you have gone? If not home." Naruto said.

"Where did you hear that from? It was a very good proverb." Itachi asked shocked that something so philosophical came out of Naruto's mouth not because he thought he was stupid or anything but because it wasn't expected of the blonde ninja.

"I thought it." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders as he drank his broth from his Ramen. "Be sure to be ready by morning because we are leaving then." Naruto said putting his dish in the sink and heading out the kitchen.

"NARUTO! Where are you going?" Itachi asked slightly freaked out.

"I am going to Sasuke's room to pack my stuff then when you're done with your food we're going by Shikamaru's house to tell him what's going on." Naruto said.

"Are you going to tell your teammates about this plan of leaving with me?" Itachi asked.

"I haven't really decided yet seeing as they don't agree with me being with you." Naruto said.

"Naruto, don't stop talking to them because I am here." Itachi said.

"It's not about just you Itachi." Naruto said turning his head away so Itachi couldn't see his face. "It's the fact that they don't trust my judgement of you to understand my reasons for being with you. I don't get how they have such little faith in me." Naruto said.

"They don't have little faith in you. They are just scared that I will hurt you. Can you really blame them considering everything I put my own clan through?" Itachi asked.

"That's not the point Itachi and you know it." Naruto said walking away before Itachi could even say anything again.

Itachi sat there thinking about Naruto's words he couldn't help but understand but feel bad at the same time. They were here for him since he was a kid. Never mind no they weren't they only started being his friend when he began to be a ninja. He became a hero then everyone started to love him. At least Itachi could say he cared about him since the beginning. Itachi stopped thinking about it altogether in favor of eating his food and getting ready to go.

This past week Naruto and Itachi hung out with Shikamaru almost every day. Itachi was now comfortable around him and they even talked while playing a game of GO. Itachi never thought anyone would feel comfortable around him like Naruto was but Shikamaru and Choji proved him wrong.

"Hey guys," Shikamaru said as they walked up to his porch.

"Hey Shika, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I have a mission tomorrow with Sakura and Shino." Shikamaru said.

"Really? That sucks." Naruto mumbled.

"What's going on Naruto?" Shikamaru asked sitting on his porch.

"We're leaving tomorrow for a while." Naruto said sitting next to Shikamaru.

It was weird for Itachi but he felt a twinge of something he didn't understand by seeing Naruto so close to Shikamaru. He walked to them and sat in between them without warning.

"Damn Itachi sit on top of me why don't you." Naruto commented making Shikamaru chuckle.

"Where do you plan on going?" Shikamaru asked looking over Itachi who was now sitting in between them.

"Oh, that's a secret." Naruto said with a sly smile on his face.

"Do I even want to know what you're planning?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto just smiled but went silent looking at the sky leaving the question unanswered. It was at least fifteen minutes later before Naruto decided to speak again.

"The sky is extremely beautiful with all the stars in it." Naruto muttered.

"Naruto your acting weird." Shikamaru said looking toward Naruto again.

"Maybe I was always weird." Naruto said with a smile appearing to his face.

It was a smile that neither men seen before. It was a rare smile that said Naruto was deep in thought and it was a sweet sight.

"Naruto, I think I like this more thoughtful you. Don't get me wrong I liked you before but it seems like you're really trying to find out who you are. When you do find out who you are I will be happy to call you my friend again." Shikamaru said making Naruto turn to him with a big smile and a tear rolled down his face shocking both men. "I'm sorry I didn't mean..." Shikamaru started rambling only to be stopped by Naruto's hand.

"It's okay; I appreciate those words more than you will ever understand despite how smart you are. I appreciate you as my friend Shikamaru more than you will ever know. I thank you," Naruto said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

It went silent again. Itachi felt like he wasn't even there until he felt Naruto lean against him like he usually does when he wants comfort. Itachi personally loved the gentle nudge on his shoulder.

"I hope you two get everything you deserve in life because out of everyone in the world you two struggle the most and suffered beyond belief. I wish the best for the both of you and if it's not in Konoha I hope you find yourselves and make your way back home someday. Good luck on your journey you two and write me as much as you two can." Shikamaru said standing up directly in front of both of them wanting them to hear his words clearly.

"Thank you Shika," Naruto said standing up pulling him into a hug.

"Take care of yourselves you two. I will be here if you ever need me I promise." Shikamaru said loud enough for both to hear.

"I thank you too Shikamaru." Itachi voiced for the first time since saying hi to him.

"No problem, but now I have to go to sleep because my mission is at seven in the morning and it's about to be eleven at night." Shikamaru said making the other two chuckles at the same time.

He glanced at both of them and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

'There going to be fine as long as they have each other.' Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Let's get going then Itachi because we have our own packing to do." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yes, bye Shikamaru." Itachi said.

"It's see you later not bye. It makes me feel like you won't be back." Shikamaru said.

"Sorry, see... you later." Itachi said unsure of himself.

"That's right Itachi I will see you when you get back. Be safe now you two. Itachi keep Naruto safe." Shikamaru said walking toward his door.

"What about me?" Naruto asked.

"You keep Itachi safe." Shikamaru said with a smile. "But I thought you already knew that, that's why I didn't say it to you." Shikamaru said as he walked to his door.

"Thanks, Shikamaru," Naruto said and then they were off toward their house.

They decided a night walk was good for them. It made them both feel at ease despite feeling the stares from the other people that were out at night as they walked to the Uchiha district.

"You know it is really quiet in this area." Naruto said.

"A part of me thinks about just destroying the whole district aside from our home." Itachi said making Naruto smile. "What are you looking at me like that for?" Itachi asked as Naruto just stared at him with a weird smile.

"You said our home." Naruto said happily looking up at the sky with his hands in the back of his head.

"It is your home too Naruto." Itachi said.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I don't think I ever had any place to call my home. Until now I always felt out of place." Naruto said with a sad smile appearing on his face that Itachi didn't like.

"You know my mom wanted to adopt you but third wouldn't let anyone adopt you because anyone close to your parents would leave you with a target on your back." Itachi said.

"The thought of someone actually wanting me is news to me and makes me feel happy that I had someone at least trying to get me." Naruto said.

"I'm kind of glad she didn't get you seeing as what happened in the end but maybe just maybe things would have been different for everyone." Itachi said.

"It's too late to think about it now. We just got to move forward with life and see where the rest of our life takes us." Naruto said with a smile.

"I really don't know what I would do without you." Itachi said completely serious.

"You would live." Naruto said. "But I am glad I have you too." Naruto said turning to Itachi giving him a hug.

"Let's get back to the house and get ready for our long trip." Itachi said pulling away from Naruto slowly not really ready to lose the contact.

"Your right about that." Naruto said pulling Itachi to the house.

"So where are we going?" Itachi asked as they walked upstairs in the house.

"Not telling you." Naruto said chuckling. "It's a surprise." Naruto said in a sing song voice making Itachi kick him. "That wasn't nice Itachi." Naruto said in a scolding tone turning to Itachi.

"Either is you not telling me where we are going? I have been to more places then you considering I traveled all five nations." Itachi said walking to his door.

"So, what, I am still not telling you until we get there." Naruto said with a cheery smile.

"Shithead," Itachi grumbled and walked in his room.

Itachi was laying in his bed for about five minutes before he heard a soft knock on his door with Naruto popping his head in the room.

"Itachi, can I sleep by you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, come on." Itachi said kind of shocked by Naruto but didn't want to reject him.

It was either one or the other trying to sleep and seek comfort both didn't seem to like to be alone after the death of Sasuke. I think them being alone pretty much all their lives and now having someone there is what keeps them wanting that constant comfort from each other. They didn't have to have it because they were used to not having it but both craved it.

Itachi moved over on his bed to let Naruto come lay by him. Through the night they were back to back but eventually Itachi turned to Naruto seeking warmth grabbing a hold of him and pulling him against his chest. Naruto never pulled away. The next morning came and Naruto woke up to him by himself in the room. His sharp ears caught the shower running and knew that's where Itachi was. As for him he decided to cook something to eat making him go downstairs to the kitchen happy that there were extras from last night because the Ramen Itachi made was giving Ichiraku's a run for their money if he decided to make Ramen for a living.

"Naruto?" Itachi called out breaking Naruto from his thoughts.

"In the kitchen," Naruto said making Itachi come to him.

Itachi was toweling his hair with a pair of pants on but no shirt. Naruto couldn't help but stare.

"What are the plans today?" Itachi asked.

"We're going to Lady Tsunade today to get you medicine so we can keep you healthy. They are probably being going to give you a checkup to see how you're doing before we hit the road. But that's a good thing considering we don't want no problems to creep up when we're on the road." Naruto said.

"Am I going to have to fight?" Itachi asked.

"No, not unless you want to or we get attacked and I can't handle the people myself which is doubtful." Naruto said.

"Okay," Itachi said a small smile coming to his face.

"Itachi your hair is all the way down to your ass. Do you think you should cut it?" Naruto asked.

"No fucking way," Itachi said firmly pulling his hair to his hands.

"Okay," Naruto said putting his hands up in surrender finishing warming up his food and setting two bowls out for him and Itachi. "Just sit down and eat before we go." Naruto said.

The breakfast was quiet. Naruto was done before Itachi and went to take a shower before they left for ten years knowing them more and likely won't be back until they were ready to come back.

Itachi wasn't really sure whether this was a good idea to do to begin with. How would the people of the village get used to him if he was gone? Maybe he should mention that to Naruto. That thought alone made him get up to go and talk to Naruto.

"Naruto," Itachi called from outside the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Naruto called popping his head out of his shower.

"How is this going to help the village get used to me again if I'm not around?" Itachi asked leaning against the wall for Naruto's response.

The door swung open with a towel wrapped around Naruto's waist. Itachi eyed him up and down and made it to Naruto's face which looked extremely irritated and angry.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"It doesn't matter about them. We are doing this to find out that we are not who they are. We need to find who we want to be. Now stop trying to get out of this and go get ready." Naruto said pushing Itachi off the wall.

Itachi didn't say anything just walked away to pack all his things.

'Why does Naruto want to run away so badly?' Itachi questioned in his head.

Naruto went back into the bathroom and put his head against the shower wall and let the tears go down his face.

"Damn it," Naruto whispered holding the sobs down because he didn't want Itachi to hear him. "What the fuck should I do Sasuke?" Naruto whispered again.

Naruto pulled himself together and cleaned himself off and was ready to go out there once he felt like he had himself together again. When he got out there Itachi was in the living room ready to go.

"Itachi did you save Sasuke's eyes?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Itachi responded curiously.

"Good, because I know you are losing your sight and we need to give you his eyes." Naruto said.

"WHAT?!" Itachi screamed standing up. "I am not wearing my little brother's eyes." Itachi said not realizing he was walking toward Naruto.

"Listen to me Itachi," Naruto was saying but couldn't finish.

"I will not use my brother's eyes." Itachi growled out.

"I SAID LISTEN DAMN IT!" Naruto screamed making Itachi back up a little in shock. "He wanted you to use them. He said that he remembered you saying your eyes were going bad and told me to tell you to use them." Naruto said.

"When did he say this to you?" Itachi asked not really believing what Naruto was saying.

"The night I summoned him. He told me all that you two talked about the night before he came to help me. He told you to take care of me if something happens to him he made you promise." Naruto said.

Itachi looked taken back. He didn't want to believe his little brother told him to take his eyes but he was starting to believe the blonde. It wasn't like Naruto to lie anyway. Not only that Itachi knew it would embarrass his brother if he told him that himself so it does make sense that he tells Naruto instead of himself.

"I hope you know that's not why I stay." Itachi said.

It was Naruto's turn to look taken back. Naruto wasn't really sure what Itachi was talking about.

"I don't stay because of the promise. I stay because I want to stay." Itachi said.

"Then take the eyes for me." Naruto said.

"I hope you know if I do this I won't be able to travel or use my eyes for at least five days." Itachi said sighing and shaking his head.

"I have an idea for that." Naruto said.

"You planned this out, didn't you?" Itachi asked.

"Yup basically," Naruto said nodding his head.

"I would like to know what we're going to be doing." Itachi said.

"You will see." Naruto said with a smile that Itachi oddly didn't trust.

Naruto ran up to his room to grab his things and packed his bag giving Itachi plenty of time to think. Itachi was slightly irritated over the fact that Naruto never told him anything he hated to be in the dark and now really understood why Sasuke was so angry about being the only one in the clan to not know anything about the coup. When Naruto came back downstairs he decided to question the blonde again.

"How will I see if you expect me to put Sasuke's eyes and I have to be blind for at least a week and a half?" Itachi asked.

"Don't worry about that." Naruto said pulling Itachi out the house with their bags.

"Are we going to Lady Tsunade?" Itachi asked as he let Naruto pull him along the streets while carrying their bags.

"Yes," Naruto said then got annoyed and flickered there.

"Naruto, Itachi? What are you two doing here? I thought you two would be gone already." Tsunade asked shocked.

"We want you to make the operation of putting Sasuke's eyes in Itachi's for him before he goes permanently blind also before we leave." Naruto explained.

"You want me to what?" Tsunade asked.

"Put Sasuke's eyes in Itachi." Naruto said in a more demanding voice.

"Naruto you realize that is a very demanding procedure right? Sasuke's eyes could possibly not match up with Itachi." Tsunade explained.

"I already know all that and we both know that they do." Naruto said.

"Itachi do you even want to do this? You do get a choice in the matter no matter what Naruto says you can choose to not do this." Tsunade said.

"I know but it was Sasuke's last wish that he told Naruto to make me do so I will honor both of them by doing this. My brother's eyes do correlate with mine so that shouldn't be a problem." Itachi said still holding onto Naruto.

"Okay then let's get started." Tsunade said gesturing for Itachi to follow.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Naruto asked looking to Itachi's eyes.

"No I should be fine. Say goodbye to your friends because we won't be around for a while right?" Itachi said with a smirk.

"I guess your right on that one." Naruto said.

"Itachi come on." Tsunade said.

"I'm coming," Itachi said noticing the hesitance Naruto was showing to leave him. He also noticed Naruto was holding his hand now. "I will be fine you know? Just go and say bye then come right back. I will be here waiting for you I promise." Itachi said leaning his head against Naruto's knowing it would bring the blonde comfort.

Tsunade just watched the two with fond eyes. She couldn't believe everything that has been happening.

"I will be back then." Naruto said setting their bags down to seal them in a scroll. "Granny, I will be able to come in the room when I get back right?" Naruto asked not looking toward them.

"Yes you can go into the room." Tsunade said.

"Okay," Naruto said jumping out the window.

"Come on Itachi," Tsunade said pulling Itachi out of his trance from where he was staring at the previous spot Naruto was in.

Itachi followed Tsunade and for some reason started to feel uneasy and scared about the fact that he was about to get surgery and no one he trusted was here. The only person he did trust was Naruto.

"Don't worry Itachi, you know as well as I do that Naruto would level the village if someone attempted anything on you." Tsunade said patting his shoulder making him feel slightly better.

"I... I don't have any idea what he is planning." Itachi voiced as Tsunade slowly got started with the procedure.

Naruto remembered making him go back to give them the eyes.

"Here Granny," Naruto said popping into the operation room giving her the eyes.

"Thank you," Tsunade said catching it with practiced ease and not taking her eyes off Itachi.

Shizune was in the room with them and Tsunade found herself in a casual talk with Itachi until she had to give him medication to stop the pain then he was out of it. Naruto came back faster than he expected to a lot of his friends didn't really want to talk to him because they thought he was making a mistake the only two that said bye to him was Hinata and Choji because they were the only two that seemed to trust his judgement. He gets they are all just worried about him but they can at least take his word for Itachi.

"You're finally back," Tsunade said as he climbed through the window.

"Yeah, where's Itachi?" Naruto asked looking around.

"He's in the other room sleeping. He won't be able to use his eyes for at least a week. I personally think you shouldn't travel with him like that but I am assuming you had this already planned out." Tsunade said.

"Yes I do, we will be fine I promise. Oh and make Shikamaru the advisor for future reference." Naruto said as he went to where Itachi was.

When Naruto got into the room he noticed Itachi actually was awake. He figured that Itachi woke up when he felt his chakra around.

"You came back." Itachi said.

"Of course I did I wouldn't leave you behind. How does it feel?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the bed sitting in the chair next to the bed so he could be near Itachi.

"I feel like I am on drugs in which case I actually am. How was saying goodbye?" Itachi asked.

"Only two people said goodbye to me everyone else thinks I am crazy and that it's a bad idea but whatever. I am still going to do it." Naruto said.

"Would if they are right? Would if I'm not good for you?" Itachi asked.

"Shut up Itachi I don't want to hear you're not good for me. We're doing this together because we want to." Naruto said.

"What if I don't want to go with you?" Itachi asked coldly.

"I am starting to think Sasuke's eyes got to your personality." Naruto said feeling Itachi's forehead.

"Answer me Naruto what if I don't want to go?" Itachi asked in a cold tone that reminded Naruto of Sasuke.

"I wouldn't force you if that's what you're asking. I wanted to go mainly because I know you don't feel at ease here and the longer we stay the more you want to run away. I don't even know where to start with helping ourselves in that house that just reminds us of what we lost. I know you lost more and that's exactly why I wanted to do this for you too. But if you don't want to go and you want to stay here you can but I'm not. I have to have some time away to find who I am again." Naruto said getting up from his seat.

"Don't go," Itachi said grabbing his hand quickly. "I'm sorry it's not like I don't want to go with you but don't you think you give so much up for me and my brother? Don't you think we're a bit too reliant on each other? I don't want you to lose the people that care about you because of me." Itachi said looking down at Naruto's hand he was holding.

Naruto sighed and sat down not letting go of Itachi's hands shaking his head.

"How can I make you understand? I don't want to leave you alone it doesn't matter if you were once my enemy. Hell you weren't EVER my enemy to begin with because I know if you wanted to catch me you would have from the beginning. You never wanted to hurt me so it doesn't matter because eventually the people that care about me are going to realize that you don't want to hurt me especially when they see us come back together unharmed." Naruto said with a smile that Itachi couldn't see but he knew was there.

"You're amazing you know that right?" Itachi said with a small smile appearing on his face.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me that you say that." Naruto said.

"Can we leave the village tomorrow?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah we got to make sure your eyes are fine anyway." Naruto said with a smile.

By the end of the day the next day they were heading out the village. Choji, Hinata, and Kiba being dragged to the gates by a stubborn Hinata because she wasn't going to let Kiba dodge out of talking to Naruto about how he feels. Then there was Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and Iruka at the gates with a smile on their face.

"Remember Naruto you have to write me every week. Itachi don't let him forget." Tsunade said glancing at both of them.

"I won't," Itachi said holding Naruto's arm because he still couldn't see anything with his eyes wrapped.

"Itachi if you start to feel sick you have to tell Naruto so he can bring you back and I can give you a checkup understood?" Tsunade asked.

"Understood," Itachi said his arm tightening around Naruto's arm.

"Naruto I am happy to say that you are officially gone for ten years good luck." Tsunade said.

Naruto let go of Itachi for a moment but he noticed when Itachi didn't want to let him go along with all the other ninja around them.

"Thanks granny," Naruto said hugging her tightly then looked toward the three friends that came to see him off. "Bye guys I will see you in ten years or on missions when Granny sends you on them with me." Naruto said hugging each of them even though Kiba tensed when Naruto got to him. "Ten years will be no time. See you later, Iruka don't cry just make sure Kakashi does his job. Bye pervert." Naruto said hugging the rest that were there then going back to Itachi who was patiently waiting though he had a scowl on his face. It was quite humorous for Naruto but he didn't mention it.

Naruto got into a stance that no one recognized and used the Flying Thunder God technique shocking everyone because no one knew that Naruto knew that technique.

"Where are we Naruto?" Itachi asked after he realized they stopped traveling.

"Uzushiogakure," Naruto answered.

* * *

 ** _Reviews everyone,_**

 ** _I know it seems a bit weird and Naruto seems like there is a lot on his mind which there is but there was a whole conversation with Sasuke that no one heard. Naruto planned this a lot._**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed the chapter._**


	4. Heart Ache

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **A. Mizuki: I cried when Sasuke died too which is weird seeing as I wrote the story but I'm glad you really like it. I look forward to reading more reviews from you.**_

 _ **TigrezzTail: Itachi and Naruto are both getting pulled all over the place. The thing is Naruto got the harder end of the stick because Naruto literally promised Sasuke to always be there for Itachi basically leaving Naruto with complete focus on Itachi. I think this chapter is a bit more heartbreaking for Itachi though. The past really does come back to haunt the poor guy.**_

 _ **naruita14: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thanks.**_

 _ **Guest: Not a virgin, currently pregnant. Not a fag because I'm a woman. Telling someone to kill themselves is a low thing to say. You low lonely human being. Get a life.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter and your day**_

 _ **Aside from the guest that told me to kill myself.**_

* * *

Itachi could honestly say he was shocked that the first place Naruto took them was his own clan's homeland. Itachi didn't even know that Naruto knew about the place. It has been a week now and he can also see a lot better than he has in years since before he left the village. He was actually really glad that Naruto talked him into putting in Sasuke's eyes. He never thought if he lived he would be able to see so being able to see now felt great in his opinion.

But at the moment he had a problem he couldn't find Naruto no matter how much he searched for the turd. Naruto was also getting really good with seals and hiding his presence from the last Uchiha. Itachi knew he wasn't going to be left behind but Naruto disappearing and reappearing whenever he felt like it was starting to really annoy the Uchiha.

"Naruto if you keep leaving me by myself I should have just stayed by the village." Itachi grunted out.

"Sorry I promise I will stop. I just found a bunch of jutsus and I didn't think you would want to look at them seeing as you don't even want to be a ninja anymore." Naruto said as they ate dinner.

"I don't care about all that. I just don't want to be left alone on this damn island by myself. It's creepy" Itachi said muttering the last part.

"Understood, I will wake you up tomorrow so we can go together." Naruto said.

"How have you been hiding your presence from me lately?" Itachi asked when the question popped in his head.

"What? I haven't." Naruto said.

"Yes, you have, why do you think I can never find you?" Itachi asked.

"I just never thought you looked." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"I looked for you every day. Mind you I was blind in the beginning." Itachi said.

"Maybe it's the room I'm in because I can sense you perfectly fine." Naruto said.

"Take me to that room tomorrow." Itachi said.

"Okay," Naruto said.

That was the end of that conversation. It left Itachi with a weird feeling and he wasn't sure what to take of it.

'Was it the room hiding his presence? That would make sense. That way the enemy couldn't feel the civilians and young ninja's hiding.' Itachi concluded to himself.

They were both lying near each other. The two didn't feel comfortable enough to sleep far from each other but who could blame them. Naruto even found Itachi inside his sleeping bag a few times but the same could be said about Itachi finding Naruto in his sleeping bag.

* * *

The morning came quickly for the two and Naruto was like an energizer bunny that wouldn't stop moving. He was extremely hard to calm down.

"Will you stop that Naruto." Itachi said annoyed.

He still wasn't fully awake but he couldn't blame Naruto for that one considering he didn't want to be left alone. Maybe he will go to sleep when he is in that room with Naruto that way he doesn't have to be alone.

"Itachi I was thinking this for a while but we're going to need more food in a day. So, do you want to go and get some food from a village near here?" Naruto asked as they walked in the underground layers of the buildings.

"That sounds like a good idea. We can go together." Itachi said.

"I was going to ask if you can go and do it while I stay here and do some more reading." Naruto said like he was hiding something and that sent a nervous shiver up Itachi's spine that he will never admit to anyone not even himself.

"Naruto what are you planning?" Itachi asked suspicious.

"Nothing, if you really want me to go I will go with you." Naruto said though he was hiding something.

It was something that could benefit both of them but he knew if he told the older one what he was planning he would reject the idea right away.

"No, its fine I will go alone but you better come to me when I need your help." Itachi said.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan." Naruto said secretly happy.

Itachi only agreed to what Naruto said because he was curious to what Naruto was planning. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew it was something even if Naruto didn't want to tell him.

As they entered a certain room Itachi felt a sequence of things. The first one was his immediate need to get out of the room, second was the fact that his chakra seemed like it was hiding, and third was him nearly falling to puke.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked catching him before he fell.

"I don't think I am supposed to be in here Naruto." Itachi said gasping for air.

Naruto picked Itachi up and practically flew out the room. Itachi started to breathe better once they were out of the room but the look of concern wasn't leaving Naruto's face making Itachi feel weird.

"I'm fine now Naruto. I get why I couldn't find you before because that room was meant to hide people that are descendants from the Uzumaki clan." Itachi said leaning against the wall.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Naruto asked leaning against Itachi.

"I'm fine now," Itachi said.

"That really scared me." Naruto whispered putting his head on Itachi's shoulder instinctively Itachi put his head on top of Naruto's.

It was a sweet sight that you would never believe if you didn't see it for yourself. The bond that these two have is an unusual one but it is there that's for sure and both of them knew it which was the reason they didn't deny it.

"How about we go get something to eat while I make a seal for you to get in the room?" Naruto suggested.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked looking down at Naruto.

"I can try to make a seal where it makes it so that you are an Uzumaki until you take the seal off." Naruto said.

"You think you can make it happen?" Itachi asked.

"I am confident enough that I think I can do it." Naruto said nodding his head in agreement. "Kurama also said that he will direct me to doing it perfectly." Naruto said with a smile. "If we think about it you can be an Uzumaki until we leave here just so you can get in all over the place and you can have a direct link to the village while I'm not around." Naruto said without a second thought as they stood up and walked out of the area to where they usually slept.

"But do you think you can make it work?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah why not? Kurama knows a lot about seals and I did learn some before Pervy sage died." Naruto said with a smile.

It was a sad smile but a smile none the less. It made Itachi's heart quicken a little bit that Naruto actually thought of him like that.

"You know there is another way but it won't work right now." Naruto said picking up his sealing tools.

"What is it?" Itachi asked before he could stop himself.

"We get married and you take my name." Naruto said in the most serious tone Itachi has ever heard.

"What?" Itachi asked shocked his face practically fell.

"I'm just saying that is another way to get in there without problems." Naruto answered.

Itachi didn't know what to say after that and if he was being honest it kind of embarrassed him talking about the thought of marriage with Naruto nonetheless. He wasn't even sure how he felt about the blonde because he never even thought about how he was going to live his life now that he was going to be alive for a long time now.

"Itachi I didn't mean that we had to but that was another way for you to walk easily on the land." Naruto said softly.

"Oh yeah I know." Itachi said but did he really?

"Okay, so do you want to go in the room or not?" Naruto asked getting his supplies out.

"Yeah I do." Itachi said jumping up toward Naruto.

Naruto backed up a little laying all his supplies down so he can get ready to write the seal until he heard Sasuke's hawk coming toward them.

"That's Sasuke's bird." Itachi said.

"Yeah he grew to like me for some reason." Naruto said as he stood to let the bird land on his arm. "How are you little guy?" Naruto cooed at the bird to get nudged in the face by the bird making Naruto laugh.

Naruto saw the message on the hawk and grabbed it. He opened it the message being from Tsunade.

 _Hey Brat,_

 _I hope you're doing well wherever you two are. Just to let you know the council really didn't like the fact that you two left the village. They bitched and complained that you two were never planning on coming back, please don't prove them right though Naruto. I hope you two are doing well. Let me know how Itachi's eyes are doing._

 _You're Hokage Tsunade_

 _Be good._

Naruto chuckled then handed the letter to Itachi in favor of petting Garuda getting nudges and nips from the bird. It happily flapped its wings.

"Okay go back to the village." Naruto directed only to get a weird look from the bird. "Fine I will give you a letter for her too." Naruto said letting the bird fly onto Itachi which in turn made the other ninja jump because he didn't expect it to come onto him.

Naruto pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote to Tsunade quickly then looked at Itachi and asked him if he wanted to write something. Itachi nodded and the bird flew off of him to go back to Naruto. Naruto started playing with the bird and that made Itachi rather curious to why the bird was so attached to Naruto seeing as Naruto and Sasuke were nothing alike and the bird really liked Sasuke from what he saw. The bird was just fascinated with Naruto and Itachi didn't understand why. Maybe it was the same way Sasuke was fascinated with Naruto too. Well he couldn't talk because he was too.

"I'm done," Itachi said handing the letter to Naruto.

He only wrote about his eyes and the way he feels with his body.

"Okay Garuda go give this to Tsunade. It is only for Tsunade." Naruto said and the bird cawed at Naruto like he understood perfectly.

Then the bird was off leaving an awkward silence between the two. It has never been awkward before but it was now and neither could seem to help it. Not even Naruto's carefree personality could pop the awkward bubble they were in.

"Let's do the seal now." Naruto said gesturing for Itachi to sit down.

Itachi sat down without question.

"Do you want it on your chest or on your back?" Naruto asked.

"Back," Itachi said turning around.

"You're going to have to take off your shirt for this part." Naruto said.

 **"Kit it will be best to write it out on paper before you put it on his skin." Kurama chimed in.**

"Good point," Naruto said and pulled out a sheet of paper making Itachi glance at him with a raised eyebrow curious to what Naruto was talking about but Naruto ignored the look.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Itachi asked.

"I have to put the seal on paper to make sure I do the correct one or what happened before will happen again." Naruto said without looking at Itachi.

"Were you talking to the fox when you said good point?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah I was he mentioned that I should draw the seal before putting one on you." Naruto said.

 **"NARUTO! Focus on the seal." Kurama reprimanded.**

"Yeah sorry I will. Itachi I will talk to you when I'm done with the seal." Naruto said getting a sigh from the fox and Itachi. "You don't want to mess up on the seal now do you?" Naruto asked glancing at Itachi.

"Definitely not," Itachi said shaking his head going quiet so he could watch how Naruto did the seal.

He noticed a few things about the blonde and it was that he never seen him in a more concentrated state then he was now. He was broken out of his thoughts by Naruto laughing getting some ink on his face.

"Okay I got it now." Naruto said.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked.

"I'm not a pro like my father but I did a good job anyway." Naruto said making Itachi smile softly at the thought of Minato.

Naruto gestured for Itachi to turn around so he could do the seal. Itachi moved without question taking off his shirt in the process. The air around the two still didn't feel like it usually did and they both didn't understand why. The awkwardness kept oozing over and neither could help it. The good thing in Naruto's opinion was that he was occupied but now the bad thing was being that he had to stare at Itachi's body.

Naruto was having a problem lately that he wasn't willing to talk about and it had to do with the last Uchiha. He kept having dreams about him more specifically, sexual dreams. He knew Itachi would never think of him that way but his mind liked to play tricks on him. And Kurama didn't help very much with upping the antics. The damn fox bastard.

"Hey Itachi can I ask you something?" Naruto asked randomly.

"You just did." Itachi said making Naruto stop the stroke marks to glare at the Uchiha. "Yes, Naruto you can ask me whatever you want." Itachi said.

"Do you ever think about having kids?" Naruto asked.

"No, why would I think about that?" Itachi asked stopping Naruto from starting again by turning to him.

"I was just asking because I figured you wouldn't want your clan to die out with you." Naruto said.

"It's better off that way." Itachi said turning away from Naruto.

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed making Itachi turn back to him again. "You can't mean that." Naruto said.

"Naruto what girl in her right mind would want to have kids with me? No one trusts me and I feel like you need to trust the person you're having kids with." Itachi said.

"I trust you," Naruto said.

"Yeah but you're not a girl and you can't have kids." Itachi said turning away from Naruto again.

"That's not fair to claim without knowing anything." Naruto said.

"Naruto are you telling me if there was a way to have kids with me you will because I hope you know you're the only person in this world that I trust to not kill me." Itachi said standing up.

"Yes, I would because I wouldn't want your clan to die out like that and because I actually care about you. If you really wanted kids I would try my best to make it happen." Naruto said.

Itachi sighed, "Let's just drop this topic. Just finish the seal and let's see if it works so I can go in the room." Itachi said as he continued to think about what Naruto just said to him.

"Fine," Naruto said as he continued with the seal.

It only took five more minutes before Naruto was done with the seal putting his chakra into it making Itachi feel warmth he never felt before in his whole life. He could feel Naruto's chakra coursing through his own and it felt quite nice.

"Now the seal won't come off unless I take it off myself because I put my chakra and blood in it so you don't have to worry about having to do it all the time." Naruto said.

 **"Naruto you did a good job." Kurama commented.**

"Thanks," Naruto said smiling making Itachi look at him crazy. "I was talking to the fox." Naruto said.

 **"Maybe you should talk in the mindscape for now on so he can stop thinking you're crazy." Kurama suggested.**

 _ **"Do you think I am wrong for wanting him to have kids?" Naruto asked.**_

 **"I think your reasoning is strange but you are right in theory. One of Sasuke's goals was to have kids and restore his clan to the prosperity that is was before. I have to admit it was a formidable ally to have on your side." Kurama said.**

"Even if I wanted kids I wouldn't want them to have my eyes." Itachi said suddenly touching his eyes. "I don't think I would even want them to be ninjas." Itachi said softly.

"You would want them to be civilians?" Naruto asked shocked.

"That's the best place for them." Itachi said standing up and moving his body.

 **"I'm not sure if he means that but it seems like all the fighting he has done in his life affected him more than we know. I say let him get adjusted to his new life before you put something else on him." Kurama said.**

 _ **"I know," Naruto said as he stared at the Uchiha who moved around the camp they set up.**_

"Naruto can we go to the room again?" Itachi asked because he still wasn't sure where it was located.

"Yeah we can," Naruto said and led the way.

* * *

When they finally got into the room they tested out not only themselves but Naruto's sealing skills. It seems Naruto did get his father and mother's skill on making seals. Itachi felt proud for Naruto because he knew Minato would be proud of the blonde.

"Good job," Itachi said patting and ruffling Naruto's hair as he walked deeper into the room

After that they both spent most of their time in the room. Itachi only did some reading but Naruto went full out training. He even went as far as training in the art of genjutsu. Itachi had to laugh at the loads of mistakes Naruto kept making.

Itachi didn't miss being a ninja at all. He hated that life and he honestly didn't want the same if he ever did decide to have kids. Naruto is the only person he could ever picture being around him. Not only that but it stung when he felt the fact that Naruto would want to have his own kids later on in the future. Was he bothering the process by being here? He couldn't help but feel guilty about it.

"Hey, why am I starting to feel some random amount of guilt coming from you?" Naruto asked sitting in front of Itachi to get a look at his face.

"I was just thinking am I interrupting your life?" Itachi asked.

"What the hell type of question is that?" Naruto asked a weird look showing up on his face.

"A question that I would like for you to answer so can you just answer it?" Itachi said.

"Fine, no you're not interrupting my life. Why do you feel like you are?" Naruto asked.

"Because... don't you want kids and marry a nice young lady?" Itachi asked.

"Not really, I never thought about having kids." Naruto said.

"Naruto how can you not want kids?" Itachi asked.

"I don't like any female at the village. No woman has caught my interest." Naruto said trying to be discreet about his growing feelings for the other.

'Damn Sasuke,' Naruto thought to himself.

"I thought you liked the pinked haired girl. You would want kids if someone caught your interest?" Itachi asked not being named genius for no reason.

"I don't like her anymore. I probably never did. I want kids with the person I fall in love with so at the moment I don't want kids. You know when I was younger I used to want to adopt a kid from the orphanage only one person knew that about me." Naruto said with a far off look on his face but his eyes seemed to sparkle at the memory.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he watched his blonde friend in the orphanage._

 _"I was thinking about adopting." Naruto said._

 _"Naruto we're only thirteen." Sasuke deadpanned looking at his friend like he was crazy._

 _"I know but I really want to give a home to a kid who has nobody." Naruto said making a small smile grace the young Uchiha's face. "HA I saw that!" Naruto screamed seeing the small smile jumping into the Uchiha's face._

 _"Get out of my face loser." Sasuke said pushing Naruto off him as they walked to the spot they were supposed to meet Kakashi and Sakura._

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

"Naruto," Itachi said calling him back to the present.

Naruto turned toward Itachi and a part of him ached for something he could never have.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm just tired now. We should get going." Naruto said standing up going to the door not even waiting for Itachi.

Itachi didn't say anything just went after Naruto. He knew Naruto just had some sort of flashback. The memory probably played in his head like his memories do in his own head. He missed the good times he had with his family.

"I also don't think I will be a good father." Itachi said as they walked into their campsite making Naruto turn to him.

"What makes you think that?" Naruto asked sitting on his blanket.

"Because my father wasn't exactly perfect example of father of the year and no one ever taught me how to be with kids." Itachi said.

"Itachi I think you would be a great father." Naruto said.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"When I was younger I saw how you were with Sasuke and I can feel the love you had for him. You basically treated Sasuke like your child with how protective and active you were in his life before the massacre." Naruto said.

Itachi felt tears by his eyes. He never even thought about kids not once after the massacre. He lived life knowing he was going to die alone from his brother's hands but now his baby brother is dead.

"Itachi," Naruto said coming to Itachi's side hugging him.

Naruto felt the other man's arms wrap around him as the older one cried. The strong infamous missing ninja of the Leaf who massacred his whole family to protect what he held dear was crying on his shoulder. The pain the man must feel after all this time must have got to him. Well it wasn't the first time but this time was definitely different.

Everything felt different it felt like all his fears and sadness from the past were in these tears. The other tears were of Sasuke's death. He didn't get to cry about all the despair and pain he dealt with. Nothing was in the way of the dams this time and it made him break down in front of the only person he trusted.

"Itachi, I..." Naruto started only to stop when he felt the other man shake his head trying to stop the tears. "It's okay to cry. Just let it out." Naruto said as he felt tears start to go down his own face.

They fell to the ground but Itachi still didn't let Naruto go just kept holding onto him. Itachi fell asleep crying in Naruto's neck. Naruto felt the pain in his heart for Itachi. It was sad but how does Itachi think he feels Sasuke died on his birthday. Naruto just let the last Uchiha sleep on him and didn't even bother moving him. He just brushed the hair out the way of his face and stared at how content the last Uchiha looked sleeping at the moment. It usually looked pained when he slept but now this one is different and Naruto could honestly feel things getting better for Itachi. That's how they fell asleep and it was comfortable.

* * *

A few hours later Itachi woke up in Naruto's arms shocked and slightly annoyed that the blonde got his emotions riled up.

'This must have been how Sasuke felt around the blonde.' Itachi said getting out of the blanket as he looked at the sky.

"I wonder if they all forgive me." Itachi said looking at the dark sky.

"I think they have. So maybe just maybe you can forgive yourself?" Naruto said making Itachi jump shocked that Naruto was up too.

"Damn it Naruto don't do that. When did you wake up?" Itachi asked as he shook off his startled expression.

"I woke up after you got out the blanket." Naruto said. "Now onto if you think they have forgiven you. I think they have I think the person that hasn't forgiven you is yourself." Naruto said.

"What the hell do you know Naruto?" Itachi said irritated.

This is the first time Naruto has seen Itachi angry. He has seen Sasuke angry almost every day of his childhood but never in the time he has known Itachi has he seen him angry he always seems composed even though there is a monster of emotions not being seen in the background.

"I know that as much as you don't regret your decisions about the past you feel hurt that you had to actually go through with hurting your family. The fact that you had to leave your little brother and that you feel like it is your fault that you couldn't save anyone despite doing it for everyone. You need to let it go and forgive yourself especially if you don't regret your actions." Naruto said only to get punched in the face.

"You don't know anything and you wouldn't understand." Itachi said as his face was in a deep scowl.

"I have never seen you get angry until right now and that right there tells me one thing that you are angry at yourself. You weren't angry at your father who decided to go through with the plan. You weren't angry at Sasuke for deserting the village just worried. You're angry but who are you really angry at?" Naruto screamed back at Itachi.

"How would you ever have the slightest clue how I feel?" Itachi said anger evident on his face.

"You know when my whole rookie classmates wanted to kill Sasuke I had a panic attack at the thought of not being able to protect the one person I cherished most in the world and I was angry at myself for it. When the Akatsuki members were successful at getting Shukaku from Gaara and killing him. I was mad at myself because I trained all my life to protect the people I held dear to me and never felt like I amounted to much to the point of being able to protect them. I understand more than you know." Naruto said getting annoyed with all the Uchiha saying he doesn't understand. "I understand that two of my closest friends died protecting me risking their very lives and giving up their dreams and goals for me. What the hell makes everyone believe I don't understand? What you don't seem to understand that I would give up the world to help the ones I love but not at the expense of killing innocent people. The PERSON your angry at most is yourself because you couldn't do anything to PROTECT the people you held dear to you." Naruto said poking Itachi in the chest then pushing Itachi to the ground.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME THAT!" Itachi screamed only for Naruto to get on top of him.

"I'm sorry that you can't forgive yourself but you will someday. I live with guilt too you know don't feel like you're alone in this because you have me I am here for you. I will always be here for you. I can't take away the guilt but I can help edge away the pain of holding it. You don't have to hold in any of the pain you can tell me anything you want to say." Naruto whispered softly in Itachi's ear.

Itachi was wide eyed shocked by what Naruto was saying to him and he was even more shocked by the emotions he was feeling himself. Before he knew what, he was doing he wrapped his arms around Naruto and whispered a small thank you in his ear and that was how their crazy night ended.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 ** _Wow... this one was another unplanned chapter but I think it turned out to be a great chapter. I hope everyone likes it._**

 ** _I personally hated when everyone kept saying Naruto didn't understand how they felt or something along those lines yeah he didn't have family but that doesn't mean he doesn't understand. I always felt bad for what Itachi had to go through and to be quite honest I don't think Itachi's plans made any sense. I still love his character though. It is getting to a new level with the guys too. Itachi is now in the aspects of Naruto's liking. Soon the dynamics will change. You also have to remember that Itachi also had something for Naruto just never understood his feelings or had time to understand them. These two are in a world of love-deprivation poor souls._**

 ** _Next Chapter: Jutsu's & Choices_**


	5. Jutsu's & Decisions

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone doing? I am going in a circle at the moment but I am still writing. I may be moving again so I think I might slow my writing down AGAIN. It is honestly getting annoying. But anyways, I hope everyone likes this chapter.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **TigrezzTail: I definitely agree with you but I found it so annoying. I don't really think Naruto would have been that type of person to believe it was an excuse or whatever I think he would have tried to understand instead of ridicule why. You find out this chapter what he planned in secret. I like Naruto chipping away at Itachi too because Itachi is a closed book for everyone. I think one of the main reasons why Itachi wanted to die was because he couldn't live with his own actions so I think Sasuke killing him was the goal because he couldn't go through life knowing he killed his whole clan. As for this though the guilt is worse because Sasuke died.**_

 ** _inuyash16451: Thank you very much._**

 ** _Pat123: They are technically not married but the sealing was a way to get Itachi in places he wasn't allowed to go in before. For non-Uzumaki's he wasn't allowed in certain areas because of it._**

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

It has been about two months since they left Konoha and ever since that night with all the yelling and tears the two were better. They both felt more uplifted like they didn't have much on their shoulders. Just because they felt uplifted though didn't mean there wasn't a storm brewing between the two.

"Naruto I'm going to go shopping." Itachi said as he walked into their house that they created after cleaning the area up.

It rained one night which led to them taking shelter under a house and going into the room that seemed to be sealed away from the rest of the world. They were there for three days without being able to go outside with how bad it rained. It got them talking more than they both really wanted to.

"Okay I will see you when you get back." Naruto said not really paying attention in his own little world.

Another thing Naruto realized is that he really liked Itachi more than just a friend or brother like he thought of Sasuke. He didn't really understand his own emotions so it made it hard to be around Itachi for too long without being occupied. Kurama had to tell him what it meant when you wanted to hold someone in more than just a comforting way. He found himself wanting to do more than that too and seeing as there aren't many people to talk to on the island he always goes to either Itachi or Kurama but seeing as he can't talk to Itachi about the Itachi problem he goes to the unhelpful Kurama.

 **"Naruto come on you can't be seriously thinking about this." Kurama said as he watched his host set up to do a jutsu.**

 _ **"I am, I am not going to lie but I am terrified of doing this." Naruto said.**_

 **"Then don't do it." Kurama said easily.**

 _ **"Itachi is gone this is the perfect time to do it." Naruto said.**_

 **"How do you figure this is going to be what he wants Naruto?" Kurama asked.**

 _ **"I don't I'm just winging it." Naruto said making the fox slap his own forehead with his tail and paw.**_

 **"Naruto I am telling you if Sasuke was here he would..." Kurama didn't get to finish.**

 _ **"He would think I was a determined idiot." Naruto said with a soft smile.**_

 **"He wouldn't be wrong." Kurama said.**

Naruto just ignored him the rest of the time as he set up the seals that would change him into his female form for a year. He didn't know how long he would have to be a girl but there was no way to avoid the problem he was creating for himself.

He found a set of documents where Uzumaki men can become women if absolutely needed. For example, when there was no woman Uzumaki left. Karin doesn't count in Naruto's eyes. He was by no means having sex with a distant cousin. So, he learned how to do the seals and figured out the rest of the rules which weren't all good by no means. If he didn't get pregnant within the year then he would be stuck as a girl. He was going to keep that rule to himself. He was only going to be a girl for a year plus the pregnancy and a little bit after the pregnancy so he had time to heal. Another solid rule is that this could only be done three times. The fourth time would make the male a female for the rest of their lives.

 **"Naruto you don't even know if the Uchiha likes you in that way. Would if we get stuck as a girl for the rest of our lives?" Kurama asked.**

 _ **"Like you care you don't even have a gender. At least I know eventually he will grow to like the female me." Naruto said shocking Kurama.**_

" **I get that I am genderless and all but you're not are you really okay with letting go the fact that you were born a male?" Kurama asked.**

 _ **"For him yes." Naruto said.**_

 **"Fine I am with you on this." Kurama said nodding his furry head.**

"Thanks," Naruto said with a smile.

Now he had to get this done fast because Itachi gets groceries rather quickly.

* * *

Itachi noticed all of Naruto's weird antics lately that's the reason he didn't ask the blonde if he wanted to go shopping with him. It is actually rare for Naruto to even leave the island let alone the back of the barracks. Itachi was worried but didn't say anything in favor of getting some space to think. He knows the island now so it doesn't really matter when he is alone. He was just curious why Naruto has been acting weird toward him lately.

He always put up a henge while walking through villages because he didn't want to be noticed by other ninjas. He just wanted peace and quiet and knowing who he is wouldn't be peaceful by no means especially with the Bingo Book bounty on his head from his past. It's not like it was just him inside the book though.

"I got some fish for a decent price over here young man. Come check it out." The woman seller said showing off the fish.

"No thank you," Itachi said knowing they didn't need any fish because Naruto goes fishing almost every day.

"You won't find anything better than the fish I catch." The woman seller said.

"Trust me I will and have had bigger and better." Itachi said bluntly annoying the woman.

"Not possible, I got all my fish near the Land of Whirlpools where no other fisher will go." The woman said making Itachi slightly annoyed.

"I caught bigger fish on the brink of the land of Whirlpools so you can't be telling the truth." Itachi said calling her out like the fraud she is.

"No way," the woman said.

"Yes, I have." Itachi said he didn't know why he was challenging her.

Maybe it was the Uzumaki blood that Naruto had to consistently put in him to use the seal. It was an every week thing where Naruto had to repute his chakra and blood on the seal.

"You're a liar, only Uzumaki's can go in that area and you're no Uzumaki." The woman said proudly.

"And you are?" Itachi challenged.

"Tsk," the woman clicked her tongue. "Actually, I am," the woman said lying obviously especially with what she was just about to say. "I live there in the Land of Whirlpools." The woman said thinking she defeated Itachi.

"Really? I do too; I wonder why I never see you there." Itachi said.

"No way have you lived there. Prove it." The woman said only for Itachi to about to flash the seal but then he remembered something Naruto said.

 _'Don't ever let anyone see the seal on your back if they do they will know there's another way to be on the island.' Naruto's words echoed in his head to the point where he could hear them over the woman._

"I can prove it by going to the island all the time." Itachi said his arms subconsciously crossing.

He didn't understand why he challenged her but he couldn't help it.

'Damn it Naruto' Itachi thought to himself.

"Go there and prove it then. Come back tomorrow with a fish." The woman challenged thinking she won Itachi.

Itachi nodded his head and headed off to finish the rest of his shopping until he felt Naruto's chakra flare up from within him and outside. He looked toward the island dropping the vegetables and taking off like there was no tomorrow.

'What the hell is wrong with Naruto?' Itachi thought to himself as he found himself running across the water to get to the island.

He kept going to where he sensed the chakra getting there in time to see a glow around a body. He wasn't sure if it was Naruto's body or not because of the glow but that had him even more worried. He knew Naruto set up a lot of traps around the island if anyone was able to get on the island so he wasn't sure if someone got on the island.

"NARUTO!" Itachi screamed then reached out his chakra to see if it could get to Naruto and then to see if any enemies were around.

No one was around so what the hell is Naruto doing? Those were the only thoughts in Itachi's mind were to know what was going on with Naruto.

"Itachi..." A voice called out to Itachi but he didn't really recognize it.

Was there a girl on the island?

As Itachi saw the glow was calming down he moved into the room and found a female version of Naruto passed out on the ground.

"What the fuck is going on?" Itachi questioned to no one.

He tried to open Naruto's eyes but they were closed. It was weird seeing a seal all over Naruto's face and from what he could see Naruto's body.

"What the hell did you do?" Itachi asked.

Naruto's eyes opened but they were red like the demon within her.

 **"Uchiha," Kurama said making Itachi back away slightly. "Don't worry I don't want to hurt you." Kurama said.**

"What is going on?" Itachi asked.

 **"Naruto is a pain but a nice pain in a sense. The little shit deserves it really. Look in that document right there and you will find all the answers you're looking for." Kurama said before the eyes shut and the seals went to Naruto's wrist and ankles.**

"Hmm, I taste throw up in my mouth." Naruto whined as she leaned up in time to snatch the document from Itachi before he could even get the chance to read it.

Good thing really because he would have been extremely upset at finding out what Naruto really did and the rules behind it.

"Naruto give it back to me. I was reading that." Itachi said.

"You can ask me why I did this instead of reading what is written on the scroll." Naruto said sealing the scroll so he couldn't read it.

"You won't tell me the whole truth so I would rather read it from the scroll." Itachi said trying to grab the scroll from her.

"Your right about that but all in good time." Naruto nodded her head and tried to stand up.

Itachi stood up and caught her just in time only to touch her boob by accident making them both jump apart.

"Itachi I didn't know you were a pervert." Naruto said holding her breast as she noticed her chest size.

She was at least as big as Hinata, she had some rather long legs, her hair was down to her knees, and her butt was big too. Naruto could say he was a rather pretty girl. He liked the way he looked.

"I am not." Itachi said blushing.

He didn't really have female contact outside of missions. Personally, he didn't have much contact with other females aside from his clan. He was never interested in the other sex. He had too much to do in his life to even concern himself with other females.

"So, what do you think? I think I need some clothes for this me though." Naruto said as she mused over herself.

"Why are you like this?" Itachi asked.

"Because I turned myself into a girl so we can repopulate the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan." Naruto said bluntly way too bluntly for the Uchiha to take.

"No way, you didn't just say that." Itachi said shocked.

Itachi knew that Naruto was one of the most unpredictable people in his life but he couldn't believe it was this much.

"No, I did this for both of us. You only trust me but you also need to repopulate your clan. I guarantee the moment we go home the council is going to give you shit about marriage and children so I would rather do this for you instead of them making you into a baby making machine." Naruto said.

"Naruto this is fucking crazy. I didn't agree to this and it is beyond my basic knowledge of what to say and do at this point." Itachi said slightly freaked out by Naruto.

"The first couple weeks when we first got here you said that I was the only person you trust to have kids with but we couldn't seeing as I was a guy and guys can't have kids but now I set it up so we can have a kid." Naruto said.

"No, Naruto this isn't good by no means. Umm... just change back." Itachi said shaking his head back and forth.

"I can't, there is a rule where it ends in a year." Naruto said but not telling the whole truth because she doesn't want to force Itachi into the agreement and she knew that if she told him he would feel obligated to do it.

Naruto didn't want Itachi to feel obligated he likes Itachi a lot but he didn't want to force his hand.

 **"Naruto why are you not telling him everything?" Kurama growled.**

 _ **"I don't want him to feel obligated to do it. I actually do like him a lot and that will break my heart if it feels like a job." Naruto said.**_

 **"I understand... fine I won't say anything but I still think this was a bad idea." Kurama said.**

 _ **"I know," Naruto said and then came back to reality.**_

"How could you do a jutsu like this and not even talk to me about it? You should have asked me if I wanted to have kids with you." Itachi said finding himself embarrassed by the things he had to say.

If he was being honest he was truly flattered by the blonde's dedication to him but it also scared him. He never had anyone in his life that did so much for him the way Naruto just did. It freaked him out to the point of wanting to run away but he couldn't make himself move. Itachi saw the hurt in Naruto's eyes by the words he said but it was too late.

"I'm sorry I didn't... never mind." Naruto said jumping up and running out the room.

Itachi couldn't take advantage of Naruto's kindness. Problem was that Itachi thought that everything Naruto did for him was because Sasuke asked him to not realizing Naruto really did like him a lot.

 _ **"That hurt a lot." Naruto said shaking her head and going to a special spot to him that was his mom's also.**_

 **"Sorry kit," Kurama said.**

He knew the spot was his mom's because it had her name on it from the sealing technique that was placed there.

 **"Do you regret it now?" Kurama asked.**

 _ **"No, just hurt by his words. I didn't think rejection would sting so much." Naruto said.**_

 **"You didn't what? You have been rejected by people your whole life Naruto." Kurama said confused by his kit's words.**

 _ **"Good point then that means I should be used to it." Naruto said.**_

"Naruto," Itachi called as he walked up to her.

"What is it?" Naruto asked blankly.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings." Itachi said sitting next to the blonde.

"I can't blame you I did this on my own of course you would be freaked out." Naruto said turning her head away from him.

"Did you do this because of Sasuke?" Itachi asked not knowing what to believe.

"No, why would I do it for the bastard? He would just think I'm an idiot and in this case, he would be right." Naruto said putting her head on her knees.

Itachi felt bad even more now than before.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should have asked but I wanted to do this for you." Naruto said shrugging her shoulders.

Itachi stayed silent he didn't know what to say. Naruto turned to him to see he was blushing and from the look on Naruto's face made him flash out of the area quickly. Everything was making him nervous and his heart wouldn't stop pounding.

'Naruto loves me.' Itachi thought to himself blushing even deeper that it made him look like a tomato.

* * *

 **"I think he understands now Kit." Kurama said with a smirk as they watched the Uchiha from outside.**

Naruto didn't say anything just left the area and went to the river bank to get some fish.

 **"Kit what are you doing?" Kurama asked as he watched his host take off her sweater and jogging pants just to be in boxers and a shirt and start fishing.**

"I'm fishing what does it look like?" Naruto said.

 **"I can understand that but why are you here and not talking to the Uchiha?" Kurama growled.**

"What should I say? Oh yeah by the way Itachi I am in love with you and that's why I did this. So, let's get to baby making." Naruto said.

 **"I have no idea why you did this if you weren't going to tell him how you feel about him." Kurama said. "It feels like we just wasted time." Kurama said.**

"Who cares Kurama, we should go to the village across the water to get some clothes though." Naruto said.

"I can go with you if you want." Itachi said not looking at her making her jump in the water.

"That doesn't seem to be a problem." Naruto said as she moved out the water.

"Naruto why are you wearing just boxers?" Itachi questioned trying not to look.

"I'm not just wearing boxers." Naruto said and Itachi made the face saying he was annoyed. "I have a shirt on too." Naruto said as she whipped her hair back and forth while moving. "It feels weird with long hair but I like it. You know my mom's hair was long. I think this is a good look." Naruto said nodding her head and bringing her hair to the front of her.

"Just get some clothes on." Itachi said.

"Why do you want to go anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I still have to do the food shopping." Itachi said making an excuse.

"Really? I thought you did it earlier." Naruto said.

"I was doing the shopping when I felt your chakra spark in me and around me." Itachi said.

"Oh, that explains why you came back during the process." Naruto said. "Let's get going then." Naruto said as she put the jogging pants back on and put the sweat shirt back on.

Naruto moved forward and Itachi just followed and couldn't help but check out the blonde.

"Actually, Naruto I have to get a fish." Itachi said stopping Naruto and then running back to the riverbank.

When Naruto turned around she just watched Itachi roll up his pant legs and roll up his sleeves and went to catch a fish.

"Itachi what are you doing?" Naruto asked curiously because Naruto usually catches the fish.

"I need to prove a point to this lying woman in the village." Itachi answered as he tried to catch a fish only to lose it which irritated him making him throw his shirt off onto the land so it didn't get wet.

"Umm... I never thought I would see this side of you so this is fairly interesting but do you need help?" Naruto asked.

"Yes please," Itachi said not bothering to look up.

Naruto once again took off the sweatshirt and jogging pants and went back into the water. They were both trying to catch a fish and they were both laughing about it. Itachi fell into the water several times making Naruto laugh. Itachi found it weird that Naruto's voice changed but the laugh stayed the same. He loved Naruto's laugh and found it calming.

Naruto jumped into the water and caught a fish perfect size to show the woman proving it was from over here. After they got out the water they both looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh about the way they looked at the moment.

"We should go change and get going. On the way to the village I want to know what the hell you were talking about with wanting to show off to someone." Naruto said eyeing Itachi.

Itachi felt her eyes on him and he couldn't help but blush from it and he was embarrassed by why he argued with the woman.

"Fine, let's get dressed really quick." Itachi said with a smile.

"Okay," Naruto said and they went to their little house changed really quickly and went to the other village with Naruto's mayfly technique.

"You can go clothes shopping while I go take this fish to that woman." Itachi said as he changed into his henge.

"Oh no way I need to see this." Naruto said shaking her head accidentally hitting Itachi with her hair.

"Be careful Naruto your hair is wet still." Itachi said.

"Sorry," Naruto said her hand going behind her back.

Itachi pulled his hair tie down and handed it to her.

"Don't you need it?" Naruto asked.

"No, you need it more." Itachi said and started walking to the woman who was still in the same spot. "Can you go past her first?" Itachi asked getting a weird look from Naruto only for her to nod and walk past the lady.

"Young woman, would you like some fish? There from a location not many fishers go to." The woman said.

"Oh, really where?" Naruto asked excited.

Itachi couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face from looking at Naruto's face but the moment will be ruined the moment the woman lies to an actual Uzumaki.

"You know the area by the old reckoning by the Whirlpool village where the Uzumaki's used to be?" The woman asked and Itachi could see Naruto's face contort to something he couldn't recognize but Naruto nodded at the woman urging her to continue. "I fish in that area and got it from there." The woman ended.

"Really?" Naruto asked acting shocked and that was Itachi's cue to come over there.

Itachi slammed the fish in the woman's face. "This is the type of fish near the island." Itachi said smirking at the shocked face on the woman's face.

"Lies," the woman said as people made a shocked face to Itachi who brought the fish. "No way could you have got over there. The whirlpools protect that land so no one other than an Uzumaki can be there." The woman said and that got everyone looking at Itachi to see if he was the fraud.

"Believe it or not but that fish is from the river next to the land. I just wanted to prove a point because both of us know you never stepped foot onto Uzumaki land and that your fish aren't as mystical as you make them out to be." Itachi said shutting the woman down.

Naruto had to hold back a giggle over the fact that Itachi was so serious over a fish and defending the Uzumaki name. Naruto blushed at the thought of Itachi sticking up for her.

'I got to stop thinking things up.' Naruto thought.

Kurama was smirking at seeing how instinctually protective Itachi is to Naruto without knowing it.

"You have no proof you're an Uzumaki." The woman said and this made Naruto stop musing.

"You're not I could tell if you were." Naruto voiced.

"Excuse me?" The woman said shocked by Naruto's voice.

"You're not an Uzumaki I would be able to tell but your chakra is weird and different from an Uzumaki's." Naruto said shocking even Itachi because Itachi never heard of Naruto being a sensor ninja as far as he knew Naruto didn't have that ability like her mother and father.

"And you would know how?" The woman questioned standing up for the first time.

"Because I'm one of the last Uzumaki's and I actually live on the island." Naruto said shocking everyone around.

"You don't even have red hair like all Uzumaki's." The woman said.

"Yeah that was my father's fault. I can't imagine me with red hair like the rest of my family. But I like my blonde hair it stands out." Naruto said grabbing her blonde hair and smiling.

Itachi was shocked that Naruto's personality seemed to be the same in female form too aside from her not being all over the Uchiha thankfully in his opinion.

"So, this is why you wanted to catch that fish before coming here." Naruto said laughing looking at Itachi. "You were securing our home's fish." Naruto said turning to Itachi.

Itachi smiled softly, "Well she was annoying me so I had to prove my point." Itachi said tilting his head to the side staring at Naruto.

Naruto smiled again directly at him then grabbed his hand walking away from the woman. This action made Itachi blush but he couldn't pull away from Naruto even if he tried to she wasn't planning on letting him go.

"Where are we going?" Itachi asked as they walked through the shopping area.

"I don't know yet." Naruto said with a smile on her face.

They walked into a clothes store and both went their separate ways to check out clothes. Something they didn't have to wear that wasn't ninja related or sewn on with the Uchiha symbol. For some reason Itachi felt more like an Uzumaki right now then an Uchiha and that oddly felt nice and soothing for him.

"Ita, I think I found something for myself." Naruto screamed.

'Ita?' Itachi thought to himself confused and walked to the other side by Naruto.

"Why Ita?" Itachi asked as he saw her looking through pants and shirts.

"What else was I supposed to call you? I can't call you by your name when we walk around or we're going to have problems." Naruto said reminding Itachi that he isn't a regular person that he is in the BINGO book for ninjas. "Its okay don't think too much about it. It's just safer if we have different names when we walk around outside the village." Naruto said talking about when there at the Uzumaki village.

Itachi nodded and then tried looking at what Naruto had called him over there to begin with.

"Do you think it will look nice on me? That reminds me I am going to have to wear girl underwear and a bra. Oh, those things are going to suck." Naruto said giving Itachi a mental image making him shake it off quickly.

* * *

The shopping trip left them with clothes for both of them and food that would last them at least two weeks thankfully. That was enough contact with other people for one day for both of them. Naruto normally was social but lately he thinks Itachi might be rubbing off on him.

"So that is what you were doing earlier in the day." Naruto said laughing at him as Itachi sat on the bed they got and she put their stuff away.

"Shut up, I just found the woman annoying and she wouldn't leave me alone." Itachi said.

"You oddly sounded like Sasuke right there." Naruto said shifting toward the bed by Itachi.

"Why did you really decide to change into a girl?" Itachi asked.

"Like I told you before because I want to help you but I won't pressure you into anything just take your time and think about it. If it's a no then it's a no but if it changes into a yeah sometime then it can be a yeah. I don't want to pressure you." Naruto said softly grabbing a hold of Itachi's hand.

"You didn't do it because of Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"No, this isn't something I would do because of Sasuke." Naruto said squeezing his hand.

"Can you give me time to actually think about what you proposed to me?" Itachi asked squeezing Naruto's hand back.

"Of course," Naruto said with a warm smile on her face.

Itachi felt his heart speed up making him turn away from the smiling face. This is definitely going to be a long road for the last Uchiha.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **How was that? Can you believe what Naruto did? Just saying I had to do it the way I did it because like Naruto said he well she now is very impulsive by nature. The good thing though is that Naruto doesn't want to force Itachi's hand and tell him about the rules.**_

 _ **Next chapter is called: Mission for Tsunade**_


	6. Mission For Tsunade

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone doing? I posted Difficult Love yesterday and stated that the poll is in a tie and it still is so if anyone that reads this story wants the update can you go and vote on the poll and break the tie. The poll will be up until Friday this week. Hopefully by then I can get the answer but if I don't I will break the tie.**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews... I enjoy reading them even if there short.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Naruto has been a girl for two weeks and three days. Yes, Itachi has been counting since that day. He also noticed that the seals on Naruto's ankles and wrists says the amount of time too but he couldn't figure out the rest of the seal no matter how much Itachi used his Sharingan. Naruto didn't let him stare at the seals for too long and he also couldn't get into the scroll. He knew she was hiding something but he wasn't getting any information from her. As Naruto trained outside he sat on their roof and watched her. She asked if he wanted to train with her but he declined not really wanting to touch her.

While Naruto was training she heard her best friend's hawk coming toward her.

"GARUDA! Hey boy," Naruto said as the hawk landed on her arm and rubbed her face.

She looked down at the bird and checked him like a mother hen and saw the small scroll with the message on it from Tsunade.

"ITACHI MESSAGE FROM TSUNADE!" Naruto screamed to him making the bird nip her hand for screaming.

Itachi jumped off the roof and walked to her.

 _Brat,_

 _Hey I need you to do a mission for me. Shikamaru and Kiba are going to be on this mission with you two it is involving a grave robber in the village of Takigakure; Shikamaru will explain the rest to you when you meet him at the location. They are heading there as I write this letter to you so you should proceed to the location._

 _Shikamaru also has your pay for this job along with Itachi's I know he's not a ninja but if he goes he should just do the work._

 _Hokage Lady Tsunade_

 _I hope you two are doing well._

Naruto tossed the letter to Itachi and started walking to the house to get her bag packed for the mission. She is glad that she got some ninja supplies despite the man there being a condescending asshole. She proved him wrong that's for sure.

Itachi on the other hand was shocked. Lady Tsunade wanted him on the mission.

"Itachi you don't need to think that hard about the mission. She says if you go with me then you should just participate in the mission. She isn't saying you have to be a ninja. You're coming right?" Naruto asked.

"Do I have to?" Itachi asked looking toward Naruto who was standing in the doorway.

"No, you don't but... never mind if you don't want to come then you don't have to." Naruto said.

"This is where Kakuzu was from. The village that is." Itachi said.

"I am just doing the job because I have to do whatever missions she tells me to do but you don't have to." Naruto said.

"Do you want me to come?" Itachi asked.

"I would prefer you to come but you don't have to." Naruto said.

"I... am just going to stay here." Itachi said and he saw the disappointment on Naruto's face but chose to ignore it.

"Well then I will be gone for a while." Naruto said as she set up her way of leaving.

"I will see you when I get back. You know how to get a hold of me if you need me." Itachi said.

"Yeah I do," Naruto said and she was gone in a flash.

Itachi kind of regretted saying no but he couldn't help it he needed to be away from her for a while. That is when he looked back at the letter and realized it was only guys going with her and made his way to the house just to pack his stuff quickly.

"Take off Garuda," Itachi said and the bird was gone with the letter from Itachi saying they were going.

Itachi was gone in a band of crows trying to keep track of Naruto's chakra.

Within the time they traveled they got to each other in a span of two hours apart. It took them two days to get there but the Mayfly took them there right away when they finally got together again.

"Why did you decide to come when I already left?" Naruto asked as they walked into the village.

"I changed my mind. I realized how boring it was going to be if I was there alone." Itachi said as he put up his henge so he couldn't be recognized.

"There they are I told you Shikamaru. Wait... Naruto why are you in a henge?" Kiba asked as Akamaru walked up to her jumping happily.

"That's not a henge. Naruto what did you do?" Shikamaru asked being able to tell a henge and a genjutsu like Itachi was doing. "Itachi you can put your henge down because they knew you were coming with Naruto. If anything happens to you it's asking for war from Konoha and our allies." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah Lady Tsunade made it known anyone who hurts you is asking for a war with Konoha." Kiba said watching Naruto and Akamaru.

"Why would she do that?" Itachi asked.

"Because she knows," Naruto said leaving the rest of the sentence up to the imagination of the three males.

"We need to talk." Shikamaru said pointing at Naruto.

"That can wait until later. We have to finish our mission first then we can catch up." Naruto said grabbing Shikamaru's arm.

The two walked ahead of Kiba and Itachi as Akamaru tried playing with the Uchiha.

"He likes you," Kiba said gesturing to his dog to Itachi.

"Yeah I realize that and it's weird because I am a cat person." Itachi said.

"That's appalling," Kiba said shaking his head and walking ahead while Akamaru stayed next to Itachi.

They all walked to the head of the villager's house. It was weird for the four of them for many different reasons. Itachi wasn't comfortable with Akamaru bothering him, Shikamaru was shocked by Naruto being a girl, Kiba didn't really care for it all, and Naruto was nervous about being around her close friends from the village.

Itachi grabbed a hold of Naruto by her hand pulling her back to him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked letting go of Shikamaru.

"Get the dog away from me." Itachi said making her laugh.

"Akamaru go," Naruto said making the dog whine slightly only to go back to Kiba. "It might be because you have my chakra and blood in you." Naruto said to him.

"Yeah I figured," Itachi said still not letting her go.

"So how have you two been?" Shikamaru asked seeing that they didn't let each other's hand go.

"We've been good, it was weird to be away from the village at first but otherwise it has been fun." Naruto answered.

"Yeah I think it is going good. One thing is bothering me though is that Naruto's personality is rubbing off on me." Itachi said making the guys laugh.

"HEY! That's rather rude bastard." Naruto said whacking his arm only for him to laugh at her softly.

Kiba just watched the encounter curiously. He didn't get why the Uchiha's were so attached to Naruto but he wasn't going to judge because it seemed like the world was attached to the blonde.

Shikamaru on the other hand could see the love in both of their eyes for the other especially Naruto's eyes said it all. If it wasn't her eyes it was her actions and he turning himself to a girl is a pretty clear action of love in the genius' eyes. He couldn't believe that Naruto changed himself for Itachi.

As they got to the main village head's house Naruto moved up closer with Kiba while the other two stayed behind with Akamaru.

"So why is Naruto a girl?" Shikamaru asked bluntly.

"Naruto said that he wants to help me reproduce." Itachi said not looking at Shikamaru.

"Umm... what? You're kidding." Shikamaru said shocked.

"I'm not; I don't joke around with something like that." Itachi said.

"Holy shit, we should catch up to them." Shikamaru said and started speed walking to the other two who were already entering the building.

"We're here from Konoha and have a meeting with the village head." Naruto said to the guard.

"Where is the document proving that you're here based off my leader's orders?" The guard asked checking out Naruto while he as at it.

"Buko my mother is waiting for them." A girl around seventeen said.

"Lady Nari," the guard named Buko addressing the young lady with a bow.

"Come with me, excuse the guard he is just on high alert." Nari said. "We were informed that there was going to be four guys and a dog no one said anything about a woman coming." Nari said as she looked at Naruto up and down like she had a problem that a girl was around.

"Oh, I forgot all about the henge. My apologies it's just easier to get around people in my female form." Naruto said and changed into his old appearance.

Nari smiled and nodded her head in some sort of understanding. Itachi was kind of irritated by the way the young woman looked at Naruto in both forms.

"Well now all of that is settled can we go talk to the leader?" Itachi added.

"You must be an Uchiha. You don't have to be rude we will get there promptly." Nari said turning her head away from him rudely and walked everyone following.

"Wow that was rather shocking and rude." Kiba said quietly to Akamaru and Itachi.

"Chill out everyone," Shikamaru said as they all followed the girl.

Naruto on the other hand didn't like how the girl talked to Itachi and wouldn't stand for it if she was rude again. Itachi pulled Naruto back again feeling the irritation levels roll off Naruto.

"Calm down," Itachi whispered to Naruto.

"I am calm." Naruto said and kept moving.

"Liar," Itachi said smirking as he followed after her.

They got into the room and Nari was sitting next to her mother on the other side of the room that sort of looked like the Hokage office.

"Welcome ninja from Konoha." The leader said. "My name is Sabuki this is my daughter Nari and who are all of you?" Sabuki asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki; this is Itachi Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and Akamaru." Naruto said pointing everyone out.

"Uchiha... I didn't know one was coming." Sabuki said.

"Mother Lady Tsunade said one was coming." Nari said.

"If you say she did then so be it." Sabuki said.

"Is there a problem with him being here?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Yes slightly," Nari said.

"I didn't ask you, you're not the current head of this village so it isn't your say in this decision." Naruto said shocking everyone in the room.

"Naruto," Itachi said pulling him back. "He doesn't mean that he just hasn't had human contact in around four months my apologies." Itachi said bowing his head.

"It's okay he is just sticking up for a fellow comrade that is a great attribute to have being loyal that is. Nari stop being rude." Sabuki said.

"He's not even trusted in his own village why should we trust him in our village?" Nari said looking toward her mother.

"That is quite enough. I will not be doing this mission for you." Naruto said grabbing a hold of Itachi turned to Shikamaru and Kiba. "Sorry about this but can you tell Tsunade that we aren't doing this mission and that I don't need the money. Also keep the fact of the henge a secret from her." Naruto said and made his way to exit the room.

"Wait we really need your help." Nari said jumping up.

"You are getting help just not mine." Naruto said as she walked to the door.

"I apologize, I won't be disrespectful to the last Uchiha anymore just please stay and help solve this. My father was one of the bodies that was dug up please stay here." Nari said her head going down.

"Please stay Naruto and Itachi-san." Sabuki said.

"Naruto we can stay they apologized and you can't really be mad at the truth." Itachi said his eyes softening for only Naruto.

"It may be true but only OUR village should be able to say it. You did nothing wrong to this village Kakuzu did. When a person of ALL the villages act like this is creates bad feelings toward ninja and makes groups like the Akatsuki. When you are wrong to your own ninja or other people's ninjas you create bad vibes for others. It hurts their integrity and puts their heart at an imbalance. You should treat people right no matter where they come from especially if you don't know what they went through so no the apology is not worth what they say." Naruto said shocking everyone in the room.

"How much do you know about Kakuzu?" Sabuki asked shocked.

"He was from here and he was in the Akatsuki after killing the elders of your village after they treated him badly for not killing Hashirama." Naruto answered.

"Naruto how did you know that?" Itachi asked shocked.

"I..." Naruto started but was stopped by Shikamaru.

"Okay Naruto we understand just stay for the mission if she gets rude again you can go home. Just stay and help us." Shikamaru said.

"Fine," Naruto said pouting looking to the side out the window.

"Let's get down to business." Kiba said Akamaru barking next to him.

"Yes let's," Sabuki said nodding her head. "As Lady Tsunade told you there have been a lot of grave robberies ranging from taking the possessions inside the coffin to body parts. It is strange very strange. It's only male body graves too. My deceased husband was one of the deceased victims. We would really like this taken care of quickly before more victims are shown." Sabuki explained.

"It sounds like a big problem. Has this ever happened before?" Itachi asked.

"No, it..." Nari started but was stopped by her mother.

"It has happened about forty to sixty years ago." Sabuki said.

"With Kakuzu?" Shikamaru asked.

"We never found out who did it but more and likely." Sabuki said.

"Who were the previous victims?" Naruto asked shocking everyone.

"The three elders that Kakuzu killed, the woman that Kakuzu was involved with before the mission, and a man that remained unidentified even to this day." Sabuki said.

"That fifth person is the missing evidence that may help the case." Naruto said.

"Can you show us where we will be staying while we're here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, we only have two rooms for you so it will put you two in pairs." Nari said.

"That's fine me and Itachi and Shikamaru and Kiba." Naruto said standing up and walking out the door.

"I must have really offended him." Nari said.

"He's a forgiving person by nature so don't be too hard on yourself and only ask for true forgiveness if you feel bad for it." Itachi said and walked after Naruto.

"He must really care about him." Kiba whispered to Shikamaru.

"Definitely," Shikamaru said and followed Nari out the door.

They were led to where they were sleeping so they could put their stuff away.

"Can you go do some recon and come back for me and Itachi in an hour?" Naruto asked as they got to the rooms.

"Yeah, Kiba can see if he can find a scent." Shikamaru said turning back to where Nari was standing.

Itachi walked into the room as Shikamaru walked out. The moment the door was closed Naruto let down the henge of his male self and sighed in relief happily. Itachi just watched her walk around the room but made his way toward her when she sat on the bed kissing her on the head.

"Itachi..." Naruto said softly.

"Thank you for sticking up for me. In a sense it felt like you stuck up for everyone that was in the Akatsuki." Itachi said pulling her into a hug.

"I think before everyone went bad I think they had a dream then something happens to make them go bad. Everyone deserves to be treated fairly." Naruto said softly trying to control her blush.

"You should have been around when all the members were alive." Itachi said pulling her into the hug deeper and Naruto couldn't help but embrace him back.

"Do you think I would have been able to help?" Naruto asked.

"I don't agree with the Akatsuki's motives half the time but I do think all the members had a reason to being there aside from me of course." Itachi said.

"It's sad to hear about their back story now that they're gone." Naruto said.

"Don't feel guilty about their death because they chose what side they wanted to be on and decided to die for what they believed in." Itachi said kissing her forehead this time.

Naruto blushed but stood so quickly that it knocked them both over.

"Naruto we're back and we really need to show you something." Kiba said as he knocked on the door.

Itachi rubbed his chin blushing from his own actions and then stood up helping Naruto up.

"Come in Kiba," Itachi said with Naruto in his hands. "Your bleeding let me help you." Itachi said pulling her to his bed as Kiba and Shikamaru came in the room.

"You don't have to." Naruto said. "Kurama will heal me." Naruto said pushing his hand away.

"Stop it," Itachi said swatting her hand away from her face as her nose was bleeding.

"Do we want to know?" Kiba asked.

"Just ignore us and tell us what is going on." Itachi said as he cleaned Naruto's face.

Shikamaru sat down on the bed while watching how the two interacting with each other and smiled at the way they looked at each other.

"Itachi stop it." Naruto said as Itachi ignored the way Naruto kept pushing him away but kept moving.

Shikamaru just watched the two as Kiba began explaining that the story was not complete about what they were told.

"So, I smelled someone vaguely familiar in the area. I think we are being watched." Kiba said.

"See the thing is I think someone from the village who is still in the village is the one to do it." Shikamaru said.

"I figured that." Naruto said waving her head trying to get away from Itachi only to be knocked down on the bed making Shikamaru jump off the bed and watch the struggle between the two ninjas.

Itachi had pinned Naruto's hands with his knees and sat on her waist.

"Will you stop struggling? You have not stopped bleeding." Itachi said stopping the blood on her.

Naruto wouldn't stop blushing as Itachi was on top of her.

"I think you two need some more alone time. But we do plan on going back to the graveyard tonight so be ready after dinner." Shikamaru said grabbing Kiba's arm and pulling him out the room.

The room was silent for a while before Naruto decided she couldn't take the silence as Itachi kept checking her nose.

"Can you get off me now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Itachi said as he slowly moved off her.

Naruto leaned up and immediately whacked Itachi in the head for what he did especially in front of her friends.

"Ow..." Itachi said glaring at her.

"That's what you get for doing that to me you bastard." Naruto said moving and whacking him with her hair.

"What do you think about what they said?" Itachi asked.

"I think they are right. We don't know the whole story and I know someone has been watching us since we came to the village. My guess is that guard Buko." Naruto said as she walked into the bathroom that happened to be in the room.

"Why do you say him?" Itachi asked curiously.

He thought the same person but he wanted to know if her reason was the same as his.

"Because he is the one doing it." Naruto said honestly and bluntly shrugging her shoulders.

"How do you guess that though Naruto you can't just make accusations without knowing for sure or at least have evidence? Don't get me wrong I believe your right but we need solid proof." Itachi said.

"Well to start he didn't like that we were here but I ignored that considering no other neighboring countries ninjas like when outside ninja come in to take a mission for their village so that one I understood. Then I looked at the dirt under his nails it was really in there and it seemed to be hard to get out. Last but not least I am always feeling everyone's chakra when someone new comes around me because I don't like to be caught off guard. You got to remember I gather nature chakra for my sage mode and nature spoke to me." Naruto said nodding her head.

"Nature spoke to you." Itachi deadpanned not even knowing what to say about what she told him.

"Of course, don't you ever feel like chakra is speaking to you?" Naruto asked looking at Itachi like he was crazy.

"No," Itachi said getting up to leave the room.

"WAIT for me I want to go and observe some people with you." Naruto said already knowing that the stealth Itachi has was going to be useful to the mission.

Shikamaru and Kiba were outside the door waiting for the two.

"Naruto girl," Shikamaru commented.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said changing back to the male form.

"Who is going with whom?" Kiba asked taking his dog.

"I am going with you Kiba because Akamaru can't exactly be hidden without a genjutsu." Itachi commented.

"I guess it's me and you Shikamaru." Naruto said nodding her head grabbing ahold of his hand and dragging him away.

Itachi felt an odd sense of irritation that was obvious to the dog lover but he chose not to say anything. He didn't want to get involved in the lover's spat if they were lovers that is.

"Are you ready to go?" Kiba asked.

"Yes," Itachi said kind of regretting his decision of letting Naruto go with Shikamaru.

"Let's get going then." Kiba said heading toward the graveyard.

It wasn't night yet but they were going there to look up all the possible places the criminal could be to take bodies without being seen and without the grave keeper noticing until too late.

Naruto and Shikamaru on the other hand were on another mission altogether. They were looking for suspects but Naruto was sure already who the suspect was.

"Shika, do you have any idea who did it?" Naruto asked as they sat down to get something to eat.

"I have a vague misconception on who could be behind it but I don't know who did it." Shikamaru said as he took a bite of his food.

"Okay so let me hear who you have so we can knock them out of the list." Naruto said with a smile.

"First suspect Nari," Shikamaru said.

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well I found it weird how she reacted when she found out you were a female. Then how she kept reacting to Itachi being here like she didn't want him here. But then I tossed her because she could have just assumed what we all did and expected to see a male not a female Naruto. The second reason was tossed also because no one likes Uchiha's right now so I kind of get it. Our village is the only one that accepts Uchiha's if you weren't here he would have been sent back to the village possibly followed and attempted assignation on him." Shikamaru answered making Naruto bristle off the comment.

"As expected of you Shika, who else?" Naruto asked.

"Then I would say the guard Buko." Shikamaru said getting a smile from Naruto.

"Why? I agree but I want to hear your reasons to see if there the same as mine." Naruto said excited.

"Well the first one was because he didn't want to let us pass knowing we already were told to come. The second one was because he had dirt under his finger nails. Third was because he started following us." Shikamaru said.

Before Naruto and Shikamaru could continue talking Itachi and Kiba came to them off a roof.

"Hey you two what did you get?" Naruto asked with a smile on her face.

"Why are you two sitting here eating while we check sites?" Kiba asked with a pout on his face.

"We are here checking leads." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked sitting between her and Shikamaru.

"Well one what did you two find? And where is Akamaru?" Naruto asked looking around.

"He's right by Kiba." Shikamaru said.

"Genjutsu, awesome." Naruto said.

"There were thirteen different ways to get a body out undetected. Then we narrowed it down to the places near the graves that were dug up and that was four places. After we looked at it that way we can cover all thirteen places with a body. All we would need is nine shadow clones from you. We can get the four places closest to the area of potential graves." Kiba explained.

"Sounds good," Naruto said as her ear twitched like a dog but so did Akamaru's.

"What is it boy?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru barked and ran toward the sound with Kiba following.

"Itachi follow them." Naruto said and Itachi was gone. "Back to what we were saying." Naruto said with a smile.

"What did you do?" Shikamaru asked.

"Set a trap and they took the bait." Naruto said.

"Can you believe someone has been digging up graves? It's just like when that traitor was alive." A woman said to another.

"It's not like the village could get any worse seeing as they got other ninja working for us instead of our own." Another woman said.

"It's not the village head's fault after that man killed all the village heads that time she is scared to even make ninja known here." The first woman said.

"I know right," Naruto said in her female form now. "If we had ninja here then we would be able to do things ourselves." Naruto said making Shikamaru take off his headband quickly.

"Who are you?" The first woman asked.

"We do have ninja they are just so tight wound because of not being able to get missions." The second woman said.

"I come from the land yonder and moved here just recently. I was recommended but thinking about how unsafe it is here being a problem. My previous village was destroyed because it didn't have any ninja and I am nervous about more villages that have no ninja." Naruto lied.

Shikamaru had to give Naruto props with being able to lie.

"So, what do you know about the graveyard diggings from the past?" Naruto asked.

"My grandmother told me that when the graves were dug up before they had a symbol on the back of the gravestone proving the same person was behind it." The first woman said.

"No way, who was it? Did they ever find out who did it? And was there a reason?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru couldn't believe the unconventional way he watched Naruto get information.

"I don't recall what my grandmother said the reason was but I do remember her saying that they were hung up from their toes on the head's house to prove they weren't able to do anything. It was that Akatsuki member Kakuzu." The second woman said.

"So, he wasn't caught then." Naruto hummed out ignoring the glares from the older woman. "Thank you for your information carries on with your food. Come on honey we should go." Naruto said grabbing Shikamaru's hand.

"What was that about?" Shikamaru whispered to her when they were a good point away from the old woman pair.

"That was to get information we wouldn't get from the leader. She doesn't want to tell us something and I want to figure out why. But before I think it was more mythological. Do you know that some ancient people in Suna used to hang there traitors upside down and hung on the leader's house hold to prove that they weren't good people. Now if that is what is being done this time around we have to find out who was the most recent victim and why in order to figure out why this started up again. Not only that we can find out the motive. The reason Kakuzu did it before was because he was harshly ridiculed and punished when he got back from his mission unsuccessful." Naruto explained.

"What was his mission?" Shikamaru asked curious about everything Naruto said but just went for that question.

"His mission was to kill the first Hokage. Now let's go find out the missions for the people that were dug up before they died. Then we can find the person." Naruto said.

"Why did you question them about ninja here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because they were confirming it for me. I wanted to make sure I had an inside source to prove there were ninja here so the leader here can't tell me there isn't." Naruto said letting go of Shikamaru's hand and changing forms to being a male.

Buko was standing in the entrance again and moved when they came by.

"You should get your leg checked out." Naruto said as she walked past him.

"Leg? Why?" Buko questioned bewildered look on his face lifting his pants leg up to show Naruto and Shikamaru that they were clear.

"Never mind I guess it wasn't you." Naruto said and followed Shikamaru into the building toward the leader's office but they both noticed when Buko tensed up from the comment.

They knocked and waited to get the okay to come in and walked in when they did. The only people in the room were her daughter and her.

"So, I have some questions for you." Naruto said sitting in front of the leader.

"I will answer whatever questions you want." Sabuki said her daughter sitting next to her while Shikamaru stood above Naruto.

"I am going to start by saying be honest with me. Do you still have ninja's in your village?" Naruto asked.

"Because in your notice to Lady Tsunade said you don't have any on duty ninja anymore." Shikamaru replied.

"Yes, we do, not many after the war. It's not like your big village." Sabuki said.

"Why did you send for us then?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because she doesn't care if we die." Naruto answered.

Sabuki looked away and everyone in the room knew the answer Naruto gave was the right one.

"Don't feel ashamed I understand. Now next question was there a significant sign on the graves like before?" Naruto asked.

"A circle on the back of them." Sabuki answered.

"Were all the people dug up ninja?" Naruto asked.

"As a matter of fact, they were." Sabuki said.

"We need to see all of their last missions." Naruto said.

"Those are classified documents you can't see those." Nari said completely appalled.

"It is to find out who is digging the bodies up. Another question, why did you tell us parts were taken and not the whole body?" Naruto asked.

"Only parts are gone or that's what is supposed to be gone along with a few valuables that were buried." Sabuki said shocked.

"Well now the bodies are gone. Who was set up to watch the bodies till we got here?" Naruto asked.

"It was Buko's brother Ruko." Sabuki responded.

"Ruko would do no such thing. I know what you're thinking he isn't a bad guy." Nari said clearly upset over the accusation.

"First you don't know what I'm thinking and second shouldn't you be questioning everyone as your father was one of the unburied?" Naruto asked.

"I have a question for you." Shikamaru said.

"Go ahead," Sabuki said.

"Did you set us up to be followed around the village?" Shikamaru asked.

"No of course not," Sabuki said sounding offended.

"Okay I was just making sure. So now can we see all the dead people's last mission reports?" Naruto asked.

"I can't show you the official documents but I can tell you if they failed their mission or not." Sabuki said.

"Okay, that's good enough for now." Naruto said nodding her head getting out of the chair. "Have a good day lady's." Naruto said as he shut the door.

"You are something else. It's like the Uchiha rubbed off on you too." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"I am slightly offended by that comment." Naruto said as they walked past Buko.

"Why would you be offended he's smart right? He was supposed to be considered a genius." Shikamaru said chuckling.

"Just because he is a genius doesn't mean him rubbing off on me is why I am smart? That's why comment was offensive." Naruto said pushing Shikamaru.

"Oh, so don't compare you two to each other then?" Shikamaru asked tilting his head to the side.

"Shut up," Naruto said giggling. "We should get back to the rooms until night time and execute the plan." Naruto said.

Naruto and Shikamaru walked back to their sleeping quarters quickly only to find Itachi and Kiba there in her room.

"What happened?" Naruto asked looking between the two.

Itachi had leaves in his hair while Kiba and Akamaru were both completely drenched.

"I got stuck in a tree." Itachi said irritated.

"I fell down a waterfall with Akamaru." Kiba said.

Naruto turned her head because she was trying not to laugh in front of them.

"If you laugh I will have Akamaru shake the water off him all over your room." Kiba threatened.

"But Itachi has a stick in his hair." Naruto whined pointing it out only for Shikamaru to chuckle.

"Okay what did you two find out?" Naruto asked as she walked up to Itachi pulling his arm and pulling all the leaf's out his hair along with the branches.

"We didn't find out anything because we got caught chasing who the person was." Kiba said.

"Did you catch the scent?" Naruto asked as she brushed Itachi's hair for him.

It was weird because it reminded the other two of a couple especially because Naruto was in her female form again.

"Well yeah but we don't know who the scent goes to it was unfamiliar." Kiba said.

"Okay but if you smell it again you would know right?" Naruto asked.

"Of course," Kiba said.

"Now onto what Shikamaru and I found out today. There are still active ninjas in this village so they are more than likely looking for the grave robber as we speak." Naruto said.

"Active? The leader told Lady Tsunade she didn't have any active." Kiba said.

"Yeah we know we got through with that too." Naruto said.

"She told us the truth a few minutes ago." Shikamaru said.

"And some old ladies told me at the little booth we were at earlier." Naruto said.

"We addressed the missing bodies too." Shikamaru said.

"She didn't know about it but she could have been lying." Naruto said.

"We also found out that there were symbols on the graves last time just like this time." Shikamaru said.

"We learned another important factor too. That is Buko has a brother named Ruko. Ruko was the guard for the bodies that turned up missing. I checked Buko's fingers when I walked past him again and he didn't have the same chakra nor did him have dirt under his nails." Naruto explained.

"Twins?" Kiba said.

"I think so, he even tensed up when I said you should get your leg checked out." Naruto said.

"She made it seem like he was attacked and we witnessed it when no one was attacked right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope Akamaru almost caught him but missed him slightly." Kiba said.

"Itachi what did you learn?" Naruto asked.

"That this is all going to end tonight because I want to go back home." Itachi said.

"This is troublesome isn't it?" Naruto said shaking her head.

"We leave in fifteen minutes. Get in some fresh clothes Kiba and dry Akamaru off." Naruto said.

The two left out the room.

"Why are you being so stubborn today?" Naruto asked quirking an eyebrow up looking down at Itachi.

"I'm not being stubborn." Itachi said.

"You're being more stubborn than usual. Why are you so anxious to get back on the island? I thought you would be excited to see Shikamaru." Naruto commented.

"I am," Itachi said.

"Liar," Naruto said swatting him in the head.

"I'm not lying I'm... just irritated. I want to go back to a place where I belong." Itachi said shrugging his shoulders.

"That place being our island." Naruto said.

"Yeah," Itachi said.

"Well let's get this mission settled then." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah," Itachi said standing up.

Fifteen minutes passed and the four well technically five when counting Akamaru were ready to go and went straight to the graveyard. At first, they did that is until Naruto made a bunch of shadow clones within them the real one slipped away to go to the suspect.

"How did you know it was me?" Buko asked.

"Because you had your twin covers for you when we came by the first time." Naruto said. "Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked wanting to know the real reason.

"It's none of your business." Buko said. "What would you know anyway?" Buko screamed.

"I don't know anything because you won't tell me. I can't tell you if I would understand if I don't even know your motives." Naruto said.

"They all ran from their missions. Some even bailed when the war came around hiding as civilians. They came back dead from the missions and they didn't deserve a proper burial." Buko explained.

"They were traitors is what you're saying? Why take body parts at first?" Naruto asked.

"Because I wanted to humiliate them. They got me injured running away like cowards. I can't even see properly in this eye because they didn't even bother to try. They ran as cowards do." Buko said pointing to his right eye.

"How will that solve anything? Why don't you just tell her they don't deserve an honorable burial? Why don't you say they ran away?" Naruto asked.

"I did when her husband ran from the battlefield during the war. She made it into her impression that he died trying to protect others when he was just running away. I was there and seen it. He slayed one of his own men to get away. How is that honorable?" Buko questioned.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this." Naruto said sun shining to him knocking him on his ass. "You need to confront your leader with how you feel or this village can't get better. Right now, what you're doing isn't right but I do understand why you're doing it. Do you understand that you don't just hurt the people you dug up but their love ones that you're supposed to protect? I get that you're annoyed and you can't deal with the cowardice ways but you must understand that everyone is going to run away sometime for something or another." Naruto said softly kneeling before him.

"Do you run away from your problems?" Buko asked.

"Everyone does," Naruto said as Itachi, Kiba, and Shikamaru popped up.

"We caught his brother trying to put the bodies back." Shikamaru said.

"Good let's take them to the leader's door." Naruto said.

"I can't face Nari." Ruko said.

"You love her and were putting the bodies back just say that." Naruto said. "Here you are, say your peace then you have free rein on what to do with them." Naruto said to Sabuki.

"Buko? Ruko? No... This can't be right. Their loyal to the village." Sabuki said.

"Yeah probably more loyal than you. We're heading out tomorrow. Have a good night," Naruto said as they all exited the room. "Here them out they deserve to be heard even if you don't want to listen hear them out." Naruto said and they all walked away.

"We did well," Kiba said.

"Yeah, I agree, it was fun working with you two and seeing you two again. Don't leave without us in the morning." Naruto said as they got to her door with Itachi.

"Okay see you in the morning." Kiba said walking toward their door.

"Good night you two." Shikamaru said with a long yawn. "Today has been a total drag." Shikamaru mumbled as he walked past them winking at Naruto making her laugh.

It was an inside joke between the two that seemed to irk the last Uchiha but he just pulled her into the room making Naruto chuckle.

"Can't wait to go to sleep so we can leave." Naruto said laughing.

"Shut up and go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow." Itachi said taking off his sandals so he could lie down too.

Naruto took off her henge and fell on her bed comfortable and at peace with herself. She didn't mind being in a room with Itachi like usual. This was the first time since she became a girl that they slept in the same room. At home they changed everything because she turned into a girl. It kind of sucked in her opinion but being in the room made her happy.

The two fell into silence and Naruto felt herself start to drift off to sleep as she curled into the blanket. Itachi couldn't fall asleep he was restless and irritated. He just didn't understand why. The only thing he could think of is wanting to be closer to the blonde and that's what made him get up to wake her.

"What is it Itachi?" Naruto mumbled not even opening her eyes.

'How adorable,' Itachi thought only to shake it out of his head. "Can I lay by you? I feel uncomfortable." Itachi said.

He didn't even get a voice answer she slid over and opened the blanket for him telling him to get in. He did with little hesitation. The moment he was in the blankets he was encased in warmth and all his wild thoughts from the whole day calmed down and he was fine again falling asleep peacefully curled into Naruto.

The next day for him came too quickly he really wanted to stay wrapped up in her warm embrace but Kiba wouldn't stop the damn knocking.

"STOP IT YOU DAMN MUTT!" Naruto screamed getting up with a huff of irritation walking to the door and letting the other two in.

Itachi realized at that very moment why he felt so warm she was on top of his chest holding him. Now he was wide awake because his warmth was gone.

"Sabuki wants to see us before we go." Shikamaru said.

"She should really pay us more considering the therapy session I gave one of her own ninjas." Naruto grumbled.

"Let's get out of this village. I couldn't sleep a wink here I was too paranoid." Kiba grumbled cranky.

That explains why he was pounding on the door like that.

"I am tired too and it's going to take us a day and a half to get back." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Well let's get going then." Naruto said grabbing her bag and Itachi's.

When they were all finished they went back to Sabuki's office shocked to see Ruko out as guard.

"She didn't punish you huh that's good seeing as you were putting them back to begin with." Naruto said and they continued on.

"You wanted to see us?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, come in all of you." Sabuki said standing up.

They were all tempted to pull out some sort of weapon because they weren't sure what was going on but calmed when they saw how calm Naruto got.

"Thank you so much." Sabuki said embracing Naruto into a hug with a big smile. "You helped save not only my village but my only ninja I have left. They all calmed down now and I can't thank you enough for that." Sabuki said with a big smile.

"It was no problem. I just don't want another group like the Akatsuki going around creating unnecessary things that can be solved by simply talking about it to your leader and actually listening to your fellow ninja." Naruto said with a big smile.

"Yes, your most definitely right." Sabuki said letting go of Naruto.

"So, we'll be heading off then." Naruto said but before she could turn around Sabuki's voice making her turn around again.

"Naruto, I would love for you to marry my daughter." Sabuki said shocking everyone in the room but the first one to pull out was Itachi.

"She can't, Naruto isn't even a boy he's a girl." Itachi blurted out before he could control himself and pulled Naruto right out the door shocking everyone else in the room.

"Itachi," Naruto said shocked.

"Let's just get going." Itachi said and went straight for the village gates with Kiba, Akamaru, and Shikamaru right behind them.

They left the village and Itachi wasn't planning on coming back any time soon.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **How was the mission? I had trouble with it I won't lie. This was a really long chapter. I didn't even expect it to be this long. Once I got to 4000 words I was like this chapter is nowhere near over yet. But I finished it. Do you notice the jealous parts with Itachi now? He is starting to see how he feels.**_

 _ **Next chapter: I don't know yet about the name but it will be good.**_


	7. We're Home

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you like always.**_

 _ **TigrezzTail: Yeah I felt like Naruto is understanding a lot more now that she got to know Itachi a lot better. She sees what happens to ninja in general when they get hurt by their village. To be honest that's the way I thought in the whole show. I felt bad for some of the bad people. Itachi is having loose lips at this point and doesn't fully understand why. Now that he has the option of being with Naruto as a girl he is a bit territorial to say the least.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Naruto finally got out of Itachi's hold by the time they were far enough away from the village for them to not see it.

"What was that about?" Kiba asked as Naruto whacked Itachi in the head.

"I think Itachi is starting to like Naruto but doesn't know it yet himself." Shikamaru whispered.

"That explains why he was so irritated when you and Naruto walked off together yesterday even though he set the groups up yesterday." Kiba said chuckling.

"Not again," Shikamaru mumbled as he kept walking.

'What the hell is he talking about?' Kiba thought to himself when Naruto came up to him.

"Kiba how have you been?" Naruto asked running up to him without the henge.

Shikamaru decided he wanted to sneak ahead to talk to Itachi again.

"I'm dating Hinata now." Kiba said proudly.

"Yeah that's good; you liked her since we were younger so it's good you finally got her." Naruto said happy for him.

"Yeah but she liked someone else before me but after they left she gave up on them and I thought here's my chance and ever since then we have been good." Kiba said not sure if he should bring up the topic of Hinata liking Naruto.

"She liked someone who?" Naruto asked curious.

Everyone in the area of hearing could swear they heard a pin drop.

"It doesn't matter. How have you been? How did you become a chick bro?" Kiba asked.

"I have been good. I have been training a lot and it's been fun. I did it with an ancient seal from my ancestors." Naruto explained showing Kiba the seals on her wrists and ankles.

"What would make you take away your manhood?" Kiba asked shocked by his friend and somewhat scared.

"Now that's a secret." Naruto said with a smile that said she was up to no good.

They kept their banter back and forth while the other two were silent until Shikamaru decided to talk.

"I am engaged now." Shikamaru said abruptly his way of telling the Uchiha that he wasn't trying to be with Naruto.

"That's good, when did you ask her?" Itachi asked sighing in relief.

"I asked about a month ago." Shikamaru said.

"That's good," Itachi said.

"So how long has Naruto been a female?" Shikamaru asked.

"She has been like that for two weeks and four days now." Itachi said.

"You know the exact day." Shikamaru said thinking that was slightly weird.

"Naruto it's amazing how you got a rack like Hinata's its huge." Kiba said cutting into the conversation.

"Naruto come on keep up." Itachi said.

Naruto came forward and was happy to be next to the irritated Uchiha.

"I'm serious did you get to pick how you looked though?" Kiba asked making Shikamaru do a face palm.

Itachi kicked Kiba forward. "That's not how you talk to a lady." Itachi said.

"Sorry but I'm curious. He was a dude at one point and is one of my closest friends so I really want to know how he chose his body." Kiba said rubbing his back off glaring at the Uchiha.

"I didn't get to choose my body actually it kind of went off my female sexy jutsu. It's neat though right?" Naruto said excited twirling around showing off like it was normal for a girl to change bodies.

"Yeah, if I wasn't in love with Hinata and didn't know you were once a dude I would totally hit on you." Kiba said getting glared at by the Uchiha.

"I'm flattered but I wouldn't even give you a chance. There is like only two people that would keep my interest well two people still living that is." Naruto said looking down.

"Are you serious? Rude..." Kiba said turning away with a smirk.

"Who are the two people?" Itachi asked.

"Well I would have hit on Neji and Sasuke if they were still alive." Naruto said but then made a disgusted. "Never mind on Sasuke actually he is or should I say was my brother." Naruto said.

"Okay but who would you talk to alive?" Shikamaru asked curious.

"I guess I would say you, Itachi, and Gaara." Naruto said shocking the three with her honesty.

"IS THAT THE REASON YOU BECAME A CHICK?!" Kiba screamed only to get kicked into a tree by a blushing Naruto.

Itachi felt something odd boil in him at hearing that Naruto could be interested in other guys.

"But that is if I was born a girl. I only have eyes for one person in my life." Naruto said making Shikamaru smile.

As for Itachi he didn't hear her because he stopped listening musing over all the ways he could kill people with his ninja skills.

"Shikamaru I heard from Kiba that you popped the question out to Temari. Good for you man." Naruto said giving him a hug only to get pulled away by an irritated Itachi. "What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked confused.

"Should we tell her that he is jealous?" Kiba whispered to Shikamaru.

"I want to but I don't even think he notices he's doing it. Let's just let them deal with this on their own as long as he doesn't kill me." Shikamaru said getting a bark from Akamaru only to see Kiba wasn't around anymore.

Kiba was pushing Naruto for a fight and Shikamaru couldn't help but sigh at that. Naruto was ready for a fight though and gave into the chase with Kiba and her running ahead.

"Does Naruto want us to keep this a secret?" Shikamaru asked.

"I think so for now at least." Itachi said as he watched the blonde run around with the dog and Kiba.

"So, you kind of already outed her at the village in which Lady Tsunade will already know about the gender change." Shikamaru said making Itachi grimace at the memory. "Itachi I don't even know if you're doing this on purpose." Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked confused.

"Dude... you're jealous of people getting Naruto's attention especially now that he is a girl. You did this before you left the village too but I thought it was because you were territorial but now I realize you're just jealous. Do you even notice the things you do or is this subconsciously?" Shikamaru asked sighing into his hand.

"What?" Itachi asked tilting his head to the side as he stopped walking.

"YOU STUPID DOG!" Naruto was screaming in the background of Itachi's thoughts.

"What are you talking about? I am just helping her." Itachi said.

Shikamaru couldn't help the face palm because he could have sworn that Itachi was supposed to be a genius but at the moment he wasn't acting like one. Why did Uchiha's have to be so difficult?

"Who do you think of when you wake up in the morning?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto," Itachi said without hesitation.

"Who do you think of when you're about to go to sleep?" Shikamaru asked but saw the answer before he said it making him speak again. "That's alive Itachi." Shikamaru said.

"Naruto," Itachi said.

"Did you ever notice that you didn't like the idea of anyone being with her?" Shikamaru asked stressing himself out from this conversation.

"I don't care who she decides to be with he just better treat her right." Itachi said.

"Itachi I am going to break up with Temari and get with Naruto. Now that Naruto is a girl it shouldn't be a problem to have kids." Shikamaru said getting a reaction from Itachi with a kick to the chest and the sharingan eyes flaring at him.

"Itachi what are you doing?" Naruto asked tackling him.

"It's okay Naruto I am fine. He was just showing me a brief sneak attack to be prepared for." Shikamaru lied getting up feeling kind of sore. 'Wasn't he suppose to be the passive one? I swear I was dealing with the Sasuke.' Shikamaru thought.

"Okay, you guys walk ahead really quick." Naruto said not looking up from Itachi's face where she currently was on top of his chest.

Itachi had his eyes closed because he had his sharingan activated and he could feel it not wanting to deactivate.

'Damn it Shikamaru,' Itachi thought to himself. "Can you get off me now?" Itachi asked masking his face with indifference.

"What is going on with you?" Naruto asked curious just staring down at him waiting for him to open his eyes and look at her.

"Nothing," Itachi said trying to push her off without opening his eyes.

"You're lying to me what is bothering you?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing Naruto aside from your weight on top of my chest." Itachi said getting a smack in the head for that. "Naruto get off me before I make you." Itachi threatened but Naruto wouldn't budge making him lift her up switching their positions and his eyes falling open.

"Itachi your eyes are active." Naruto said slowly reaching to touch his face.

"It's okay Naruto they will deactivate when we're not like this. It is only because my eyes are used to going straight to sharingan when I fight." Itachi lied half of it was at least.

"Tell me what is bothering you. Something has been bothering you since the mission what's wrong?" Naruto asked as she leaned into his personal space making him back up away from her.

"Nothing, just been annoyed." Itachi said telling her half the truth but hoping that would be enough to placate her but of course it wasn't.

"That's definitely not the only reason tell me the truth the whole truth." Naruto said leaning up making Itachi lean up too.

"I am annoyed I'm not used to being around people anymore so it kind of made me a bit antisocial." Itachi said shaking his head.

"I should do your seal." Naruto said changing the subject randomly.

"What?" Itachi asked confused looking up at her to see a sparkle in her eye.

"I should do your seal before we go back home." Naruto said.

"I get that you have a low attention span but you just changed the topic." Itachi said.

"Shut up and take off your shirt." Naruto said with a smack to his head and a smile.

It made Itachi feel weird but he was sort of relieved that she was letting it go but his mind couldn't ignore the fact that she let it go like she understood something he didn't say.

Itachi took off his shirt and turned around for her making the other teens comes back to see what was going on.

"What are you two doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"It is a ritual between me and Itachi." Naruto said with a smile as she put her chakra into him and for some reason this time was different.

She was telling him something and he understood it and couldn't help but blush at her response to how he's been acting. The blush wouldn't go away and he wanted to push her away from him but he couldn't.

"We should get going you guys. I will see you guys soon. Send me invitations for weddings and we'll be there for sure. Oh and make sure only Tsunade knows about the gender change." Naruto said smiling at the both of them before flashing away with Itachi.

"We're home," Itachi said looking around.

"Yes, we're home." Naruto said with a soft smile.

Itachi realized it at that moment. He might love Naruto more than a friend.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _This was most definitely an unplanned chapter but I think it came out nice because now Itachi is realizing his feelings._**


	8. Check-Ups & Sasuke

_**Hello everybody,**_

 _ **Reviews answered:**_

 _ **TigrezzTail: Yeah very hazardous. At this moment he can't really help it because he doesn't understand his feelings. Thanks for reviewing .**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter**_

* * *

It has been a month since they have been on the mission with Shikamaru and Kiba and Tsunade wouldn't stop writing Naruto telling her to meet with her in a secret place to check both of their conditions. Naruto continued to ignore it as Itachi decided he wasn't going to ignore it anymore when Sasuke's hawk Garuda came down with another letter from Lady Tsunade. He secretly wrote a letter to her that told her where they would meet her. All he had to do was get Naruto off the island now.

"Naruto let's go explore." Itachi said knowing today was the day he had to meet with Lady Tsunade.

"Explore where?" Naruto asked curiously.

"To a couple villages over. I am bored with all the food in the area." Itachi lied.

"Why do I feel like you're lying to me?" Naruto asked tilting her head to the side.

Itachi was prepared to fight and charged at her putting the seal he learned on her earlier in the week successfully sealing her chakra. He knew she was going to sense the lie she always did.

"ITACHI WHAT THE FUCK!?" Naruto screamed trying to use her chakra.

"Sorry we need to go see Lady Tsunade." Itachi said getting kicked in his chest right after.

"I don't want to see her." Naruto said trying to run away.

Itachi charged at her and they started fighting. Itachi didn't know or understand why she didn't want to see Lady Tsunade but at this moment he didn't know nor did she what the basic anatomy was for a woman.

"Tsk," Itachi clicked his tongue annoyed with Naruto at the moment.

But lately they have been annoyed more with each other than necessary. Naruto has certain times where she has mood swings and Itachi doesn't understand them. Then there are days where he can't even be around her because she won't let him. It is driving him nuts.

"DAMN IT NARUTO!" Itachi yelled pinning her to the ground. "STOP IT!" Itachi screamed and tied her hands to each other which left her with her legs.

By the time they stopped fighting Naruto was exhausted and Itachi was dragging her off the island with his own jutsu to get across the water and to the location he needed to meet Lady Tsunade.

"Itachi?" Tsunade said perplexed by what she was seeing.

"Yeah don't ask." Itachi said setting Naruto down on the table they were meant to be looked at.

"Naruto, why have you been ignoring my letters?" Tsunade asked with a smile that promised pain.

"I don't need a check-up." Naruto said turning her head away from the older shinobi.

"You became more of a brat becoming a girl." Tsunade said.

"You became more of an old hag since I've been gone." Naruto said turning her head away and jumping out of the way before a punch was thrown at her.

Naruto's senses also seemed to be sharper for some reason. Itachi assumed it was because of all the alone time they have they can sense when someone is coming.

"Lady Tsunade please calm down." Itachi said trying to calm the older woman.

"Yes sorry, she pisses me off. Have you got your period?" Tsunade asked.

"Period? What's that?" Naruto asked tilting her head to the side.

"All females get it every month." Tsunade said sighing into her hand.

"It's where a female gets mood swings and bleeds out her vagina." Itachi answered now realizing what he was dealing with at that time of the month.

"Oh yes, but that was pure nasty. It smells like blood and some other vile odor. I can't believe normal girls have to go through this. The cramps sucked but thankfully I had Kyuubi to help me get rid of those." Naruto said happily.

"Yeah no girls have that." Tsunade said feeling oddly annoyed because even she didn't have that.

"So why am I here? Can I just go?" Naruto asked.

"No, I have to give you a normal checkup like all girls get at this age." Tsunade said starting her examination on Naruto when she noticed the seals. "It says 49 on it." Tsunade said.

"Yeah that's how long I've been a girl." Naruto said.

"Forty-nine days? You didn't want to let me know sooner?" Tsunade asked shocked.

"Yup, now let's get this over with so I can go back home and train." Naruto said.

"Everyone step out of the room while I give her the exam." Tsunade said to her guards who were Kiba and Shikamaru seeing as they were the only ones to know about Naruto's condition and Itachi.

All three walked out the room while the two women argued.

"So that's how it's been?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah," Itachi said.

"What do you do to release the sexual tension between you two?" Kiba asked suddenly.

"WHAT?" Itachi screamed appalled about the question.

"You two have a lot of sexual tension especially you." Kiba said.

"I do not." Itachi growled.

"I can smell it and as much as you two hide it you can't hide it from animal type shinobi." Kiba said.

"You got that right you are animal." Shikamaru said chuckling.

"I DON'T WANT TO OLD LADY!" Naruto screamed in the room destroying the conversation by the guys.

"STOP IT!" Tsunade screamed and Naruto came running out the door jumping onto Itachi. "Itachi can you bring her to me?" Tsunade asked calmly as he was about to do he made the mistake of looking down at Naruto.

"Don't do it Itachi please." Naruto pleaded looking into his eyes as he started walking to the house.

He stopped and felt oddly protective over her and didn't want to let her go.

"I need to do the evaluation to make sure she is healthy." Tsunade said making Itachi want to move again.

"NO, you want to put something in my crotch." Naruto said hiding her face into Itachi's neck.

"It is to make sure your healthy down there." Tsunade screamed.

Itachi put one hand up to get Tsunade to stop talking and pulled Naruto closer to him making her look at him.

"You want to make sure your healthy right? How are you going to know if you don't get checked out?" Itachi asked as he looked in her eyes.

"I don't need a check-up to know. Kurama would tell me if I was sick." Naruto whispered to Itachi so only he would hear.

"Go in there and get checked out and I will give you whatever you want tomorrow." Itachi said losing his last bit of authority over her.

Naruto's eyes brightened at hearing this and made a move to get out of his hands.

"That's a promise Itachi don't break it." Naruto said and ran back into the room.

"You're doomed." Shikamaru said.

"Hopefully she will forget." Itachi said sitting next to Shikamaru.

"Woman never forget anything that is promised to them and to top it off its Naruto your promising something to you're not getting out of it." Shikamaru said making Kiba laugh.

"Yeah he's right Naruto does take promises more serious than any female in the village." Kiba said.

"So, I'm fucked either way." Itachi mumbled putting his head in his hands.

"Yeah, so how has it been for you two?" Shikamaru asked.

"We've been good, she has been talking about Sasuke a lot lately talks about how she wants to visit his grave. Also talks about how she wants to see him with the resurrecting jutsu." Itachi grumbled.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know something about advice." Itachi said unsure what to say to her when she does say those things.

"OW OLD HAG BE CAREFUL IM A VIRGIN!" Naruto screamed making all three men jump.

"WELL STOP MOVING AROUND!" Tsunade screamed back.

"It's disturbing." Kiba said.

"Pap smear," Shikamaru said.

"That's why she didn't want to come." Itachi said shaking his head.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure she heard about those and refused just because she knew it was coming." Shikamaru said with softness to his voice.

"Okay we're done Itachi get in here. You two stay out here for now." Tsunade said coming out the door.

Itachi walked in the room seeing Naruto curled into a ball crying mumbling she didn't like Tsunade anymore.

"She will get over it." Tsunade said when Itachi looked at her. "Time for your exam." Tsunade said and Itachi got on the bed moving Naruto over a little. "Just lie back so I can check your lungs." Tsunade said. "Oh and lift your shirt please." Tsunade said.

He did as he was told without hesitations because honestly now he just wanted to get away from all the trouble. He isn't used to being around so many people and this is the reason why they drive him crazy. He was alone a lot even in the village so it didn't really make sense to be around this many people.

The exam for him was over as he thought about all the things he wanted to change in his life and where he actually wanted to be. Did he even want to go back to the village? Yeah his family was buried there but did he even belong there anymore? He didn't think so and he was starting to think it was best to tell Naruto that. Why did it even matter? A part of the reason they both left the village was to find who they are again. One thing that lingered in his mind though was he going to be able to let Naruto go when he decided what was best for him? Did Naruto even want to stay with him?

"Itachi, Itachi are you okay?" Naruto asked shaking him softly looking him directly in the eyes.

"I was just thinking." Itachi said glancing to Tsunade to get his results.

"You both are healthy. Even your eyes are perfectly fine." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Naruto get off of me." Itachi said pushing gently and she did just that.

"Is ten years really necessary?" Tsunade asked suddenly like she was reading Itachi's mind.

"Yes I still haven't found who and what I want to do in life." Naruto said.

"Have you Itachi?" Tsunade asked.

"No, I still have a lot of questions that need answers." Itachi said.

"Like what?" Tsunade asked.

"Personal questions for myself to figure out." Itachi said.

"I still need to talk to Sasuke about something." Naruto said abruptly.

"You can't keep using my great uncle's jutsu Naruto. It's forbidden for a reason." Tsunade reprimanded.

"I just need to talk to him." Naruto whined.

"You can't just resurrect him any time you want Naruto." Itachi said.

"Please I just need to talk to him about something important really, really important." Naruto said with sadness in her eyes.

"No," Itachi said.

"FINE STUPID HEAD!" Naruto screamed and ran out the room.

"NARUTO!" Itachi screamed about to run after her until Tsunade's words stopped him.

"He might end up a girl forever." Tsunade said.

"What?" Itachi questioned sending a clone to get her.

"The seal she did it has a time limit and a restriction. Did she not tell you anything about it?" Tsunade asked.

"She said that it lasted a year and that's it." Itachi answered.

"You should find out more and send me the information so I can send you more about the scroll. But as far as I know she didn't succeed in the process of being able to change back into her male self." Tsunade said.

"So are you saying there is a goal in being a girl?" Itachi asked.

"There is a goal in everything Naruto does. You just got to find out what the goal is in this one." Tsunade said.

"She's coming back," Itachi said sensing her coming back with his clone and Shikamaru.

"I think you should let her do it one last time and let her get whatever is on her chest out before she does it behind your back. You don't want her to disappear like last time." Tsunade said.

Itachi couldn't help but feel a bit insecure about Sasuke seeing the girl version of Naruto because he knew that if his brother was alive he would have wanted to be with Naruto and no other girl. Now he had to let Naruto see him. What should he do about this predicament?

"No, I don't want to talk to none of you." Naruto whined.

"I will let you do it but you have to promise me that this is the last time you're going to do this and that I can be there." Itachi said the moment she got into the door.

"This will be my last time I promise but you can't be in there with me. It is a private talk for a reason." Naruto said.

"Then no you can't resurrect him." Itachi said his jealousy rearing its head.

"I will just do it without you knowing." Naruto said stubbornly turning her head away from him.

"Fine you can get ten minutes alone with him and that's it." Itachi growled out.

"That's good enough for me. Granny do you have anyone I can kill?" Naruto asked.

"No but Orochimaru still has some white Zetsu's that you can use." Tsunade said.

"Good, we're going to the snake now." Naruto said grabbing Itachi's hand.

"I will send him a notice of you coming to him. Also take my guards with you." Tsunade said.

"We need to come with you though Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru said.

"Don't worry I have other guards with me they are just waiting for my call." Tsunade said.

"Understood," Shikamaru and Kiba said and walked away with Naruto and Itachi.

It took only a day to get to Orochimaru's hideout and Naruto was still tripping to think that Orochimaru was now working with Konoha again. Of course she was all for forgiveness but he killed the third and she couldn't see past that.

"Hello, you four. Naruto are you a girl now?" Yamato asked shocked.

"Yes, don't think much of it. Where is the snake?" Naruto asked waving her hands.

"Naruto, Itachi, welcome come inside. Princess Tsunade told me you were looking for a white Zetsu." Orochimaru said leading them to the back.

Naruto and Itachi were the only two to follow Orochimaru into the back.

"Yes we are what are you doing here?" Naruto asked pointing at something against the wall.

"That is a white Zetsu I'm testing to see what made them multiply." Orochimaru said making sure the two followed closely behind him.

"Just give me one and then I will be on my way." Naruto said waving her hair behind her ear.

"Princess Tsunade said that you were going to resurrect Sasuke." Orochimaru said.

"Yes I am but that's not your business." Naruto said.

"Good luck with that." Orochimaru said handing them a white Zetsu that was alive but unresponsive. "He has been poisoned so you shouldn't have to worry about him waking up." Orochimaru said handing the body to Itachi.

"Thanks bastard," Naruto said walking out the room.

"Itachi you have quite a handful." Orochimaru said getting a fierce glare from Itachi threatening death upon him making the older man flinch.

"Don't even think about going anywhere near her or I will treat you the way I treated you before." Itachi threatened and followed the other three out the door of the hideout.

He hated the snake still too and if he could give a valid reason to kill someone it would be Orochimaru after what he did to his little brother. He knew the man knew it too so that's why the man stuck with staying silent at being threatened.

"Come back if you need me anytime Naruto." Orochimaru said.

They were all outside of the hideout when Shikamaru and Kiba once again said goodbye to Naruto giving her a hug and shaking Itachi's hand saying goodbye.

"I still don't understand how you can be proud about killing your sensei." Naruto mumbled.

Itachi looked at her with curiosity. "I killed my team and family Naruto how can what he did surprise you?" Itachi asked not wanting to stick up for Orochimaru but feeling like Naruto was acting like a hypocrite.

"You had your reasons Itachi. Also you told me that you put your team in a jutsu so if they were to ever attack you then they would attack each other and die by each other. As for your family you chose to kill them rather than someone else kill them. You Uchiha are stubborn." Naruto said.

"He had his reasons too." Itachi said not having a good comeback for what she just said.

"I know but I don't understand how you would kill the man that wanted nothing more than to help you and was your teacher all because you were being selfish for power." Naruto said.

"I am brought back to the fact that I killed my parents and clan." Itachi said.

"One you didn't do it alone. Two you were being selfless to prevent a war from breaking out pushing your feelings to the side. Three you didn't do it because you wanted to you did it because you felt like you had to and that it was right." Naruto said.

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?" Itachi asked as he looked at the sky.

"No, you're not because you're nothing like Orochimaru." Naruto said.

Itachi stopped because he knew the way she was thinking was more hormonal than anything. She noticed he stopped and looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Itachi shook his head and approached her. "As much as I despise Orochimaru after everything he did to the village and my brother he is no different from me. He had motives, motives we may not ever understand but still motives." Itachi said softly pushing hair behind her ear.

"I will say this again no matter his motives he was willing to kill everyone who cared about him for the sake of his research. You killed everyone you cared for and sacrificed your relationship with your only living relative just to stop a war and go under cover for an organization hell bent on killing people like me. I can't see you bad even if you try to make yourself out to be." Naruto said continuing on her walk.

Itachi sighed shaking his head. He knew she wasn't going to see his way so why he even tried to make it that way. But he couldn't help the smile that came on his face to from hearing the things she said. He was different.

"Itachi this is going to take forever and I can't wait to talk to Sasuke so just take the seal off me so we can get home faster." Naruto whined.

"Fine comes here." Itachi said approaching her dropping the Zetsu on the ground taking the seal off the back of her neck.

"Thank you," Naruto whispered.

Itachi just nodded and picked the Zetsu up again and then they were gone and back at their home.

"HOME!" Naruto screamed spinning around happy as can be.

It was almost the evening and you could see the sun setting on the water surrounding the island. She was dancing around and for a moment Itachi found him perplexed and not wanting to turn away from her as she moved around having the time of her life. He didn't even really understand what she was so happy for.

"Naruto should we start the ritual?" Itachi asked.

"Oh yes," Naruto said and jumped her way to Itachi's side.

It was quick unlike the first time she did it when she struggled.

"Itachi? Naruto?" Sasuke asked shocked as he seen the blonde.

"Yup, I have a lot to tell you. I only have ten minutes to tell you the really important stuff so we can't waste it on ideal chit chat." Naruto said shooing Itachi away and taking Sasuke's hand in hers pulling him toward her.

Itachi walked away not really wanting to but he did anyway.

"Naruto what the hell is this?" Sasuke asked completely shocked.

"If I told you that would be the whole ten minutes plus more." Naruto said.

"Just tell me why." Sasuke said.

"Okay well that was part of the reason I wanted to talk to you anyway." Naruto said sitting down by the water.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked confused sitting next to her.

"My clan's home village." Naruto said.

"Naruto why are you a girl?" Sasuke asked.

"I love Itachi." Naruto said suddenly.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke asked kind of shocked.

"Because I don't know how to get him to like me back." Naruto expressed putting her head on her knees.

"And you think I would know why?" Sasuke asked seeing her shake her head. "My brother left me when I was seven." Sasuke said making her laugh.

"Yeah sorry good point. I miss you," Naruto said softly.

"You know I miss you too but I can't believe you did this to be with him." Sasuke said with a soft smile on his face.

"A part me doesn't know what to do anymore. I had goals that I don't even want anymore. All I really want is to stay here with Itachi." Naruto said leaning on Sasuke.

"Do that then," Sasuke said.

"I promised Granny that I would come back." Naruto said.

"Yeah but did you really?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really I told her I would come back when I find myself." Naruto said.

"That means you don't ever have to come back. From the looks of it you became someone new for someone you love." Sasuke said.

"Do you think he will ever love me back?" Naruto asked looking at her best friend.

"I'm sure he will someday soon." Sasuke said as he looked back to see his brother watching them from the window.

"I hope so," Naruto said.

"So, let's get rid of your worries." Sasuke said deciding to help his friend while he could.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Let's see if he gets jealous when he sees what I'm about to do." Sasuke said a smirk appearing on his face.

"What are you...?" Naruto got stopped in the middle of her question from lips landing on hers and she was in shock getting yanked away from Itachi his eyes blared a bright crimson red full of anger.

"What the hell are you doing Sasuke?" Itachi growled out. "Go inside Naruto I need to talk to my little brother." Itachi said with an evil smile on his face.

Naruto got up to go to the house only to look back at Sasuke who was smiling. It was a happy smile waving to her to go into the house.

"Did you get your answer now Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, thank you, I love you Sasuke." Naruto said running into the house.

Itachi was annoyed. "What the hell was that?" Itachi asked attacking his brother.

"None of your business, I was just dispelling her worries. Speaking of which how lucky are you to have someone transform into a girl for them just to be with them?" Sasuke asked flipping away from his brother's hits.

"You have no idea what she did it for." Itachi snapped trying to hit his brother.

He didn't want to use jutsu because that would mean his brother is going to take a while to come back and he didn't want to wait.

"I know how she feels because she told me. I was best friends with Naruto are whole childhood I know how he thinks or should I she now? I still am curious on how he turned into a girl. Let me ask more questions after you let your anger out a bit." Sasuke taunted.

"THEN TELL ME!" Itachi screamed.

"Oh no, resurrect me in ten years and I will answer truthfully." Sasuke said hopping away from Itachi and his hits.

"That's no fair." Itachi said.

"Life isn't fair. Naruto come here and talk to me some more." Sasuke called out and Naruto came immediately.

"Go away Itachi you said I have ten minutes to talk to him." Naruto said.

"But he just..." Itachi started only to get glared at by Naruto. "Fine," Itachi said and walked back to the house.

"Let's go sit down. You already got it down packed. I'm proud of your glare." Sasuke said with a joyous smile.

"I never saw you this happy." Naruto said with a soft smile.

"You know I never thought I'd be happy again. What would I have done if I did survive marry Sakura the only girl in the village to like me when I never liked her to begin with? I didn't really have anything to live for aside from being friends with you. You're also the only person that trusted me enough to know I wouldn't taint a child with my terrible Uchiha clan blood. I'm curious would have done this for me?" Sasuke asked.

"I think I would have. I loved you yeah it was in a different way then how I feel now for your brother but I still loved you and would have done anything for you. If I think about it I don't know if I wouldn't have felt the same for you as I do him because we're not in the situation." Naruto said.

"I guess that's true." Sasuke said looking up at the sky.

"What do you wish you could have changed the most in the world?" Naruto asked.

"I would have changed the system in our village. Our system is terrible." Sasuke said leaning back on the sand.

"You know I wish I could bring you back for good. I miss you being here with me. Itachi is nothing like an Uchiha but I do enjoy his little expressions that he starts to show me. He told Shikamaru that he was becoming more like an Uzumaki than an Uchiha. That was slightly offensive but I couldn't help but smile." Naruto said with a chuckle but tears were dripping from her eyes.

"I can't come back Naruto. You also need to move on with your life. You can't resurrect me every time you don't know what to do." Sasuke said hugging her.

"I can't help it. I don't know what to do half the time. You always come to my mind whenever I do something especially if it's stupid. I can hear you calling me an idiot or other names and I can't help but wish you were with me." Naruto said.

Itachi could hear what they were saying now that he opened the door. He felt for Naruto and didn't realize she was going through something like that. She didn't say anything. She always acted happy and excited to do things.

"You know I miss sparing with you. You probably don't have anyone to best you now in the whole world." Sasuke said.

"Can we fight?" Naruto asked with a small smile on her face.

"I think... I would rather just spend time with you like this." Sasuke said so softly that you wouldn't think it was him.

"Okay, I'm fine with this too." Naruto said curling into him more.

Naruto must have had a long day because she fell asleep on him about twenty minutes later. Itachi came outside and couldn't help but smile.

"Can you take a picture for her?" Sasuke asked with a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah," Itachi said running to get a camera in the house.

He was back in a flash taking the picture and then getting in one so they could all be together even though Naruto was sleeping.

"She's beautiful," Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah, I was shocked when she turned into that form. It was scary and... I didn't know what to do. She told me it was because I commented about not wanting our clan to continue on. She told me it had to that I couldn't let a clan like ours to die out. Then I told her no one in their right mind will want to have kids with me and said she is the only one I would trust to have actually not take my kids away from me. Then this happened." Itachi said gesturing to the sleeping blonde.

"Why don't you take the chance? She is doing this for you." Sasuke questioned confused.

"I am scared about this. Would if she regrets it?" Itachi questioned.

"You're the fearless big brother that killed our clan and destroyed half of my life and now you're telling me you're afraid of her? Are you scared that someone will do what you did? You have nothing to worry about." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke I did that and that's exactly why I'm scared. What would I do if I go through the same thing as I did you and our family?" Itachi questioned and Sasuke could see the fear in his brother's eyes.

"Itachi you need to let the past go. She is here for you and doesn't want to let you go and is willing to risk everything for you. I don't even know if she would have done this for me like she is with you." Sasuke said. "Had I survived and you didn't I don't know what I would have done." Sasuke said.

"She would have done the same for you." Itachi said not having any doubts about it.

"I have my doubts. She sees me differently then she does you. Yeah maybe there would have been a possibility of her doing the same for me but we will never know because even she doesn't know because of her own feelings. If you love or even remotely like her give her a chance and be happy for once in your life because YOU have the chance. She is giving it to you. Then promise me one thing take care of her and if you do have kids take care of them." Sasuke said.

"Do I really have a chance?" Itachi questioned looking at the sky lying down next to the two.

"You do, don't waste it." Sasuke said trying to help his brother and Naruto at the same time. "What do you think Naruto feels for you?" Sasuke asked genuinely curious about Itachi's take on Naruto's feelings.

"I think she does half the things she does thinking about you. If you two weren't as close as you two were I don't think she would even do these things for me." Itachi said looking down sadly.

Before Sasuke started talking he felt tear drops on his skin and looked down to see Naruto's eyes open and tears falling from her eyes and couldn't help but feel worse for asking the question.

"This isn't for me so stop making it about me." Sasuke said slightly irritated seeing Naruto cry.

"Then who is about?" Itachi questioned not even realizing the anger from Sasuke.

"IT'S ABOUT YOU RETARD! You're so utterly annoying. I think you just choose to reject the idea that she might genuinely like you because of the past. She doesn't see you as a bad guy but you try hard to give any reason to ignore her feelings for you. It's fucking annoying and I feel bad for her at this moment that she has to deal with your blinded guilt that makes you not relish in the greatest opportunity you could possibly have in your whole entire life. I'm sorry but your pissing me off the next time you two bring me back make sure it's for something that is positive bye brother." Sasuke said completely annoyed getting up picking Naruto up and walking to the house with her whispering the way to her room.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring you back for something positive." Naruto said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's not your fault." Sasuke said kissing her forehead.

"Can you tell my mom and dad I love them? Oh and thank you." Naruto said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It was no problem I love you too Naruto." Sasuke said getting dispelled. "Don't give up," Sasuke whispered and he was gone.

Naruto curled into her blanket and just for the night gave up and went into a deep slumber because she didn't want to deal with the pain at the moment.

Itachi on the other hand listened and took in everything his little brother said. Could it be possible for him to be happy with Naruto? He might have to let go of all the pain for him to know it was okay to be happy again. The moment he feels like he is going to be too happy he feels like the calamity will start. How can he prevent calamity? He is scared.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _The past two chapters have been not really chapters I planned but I felt like they were needed. As for Itachi he really thinks Naruto does everything she is doing for Itachi because of Sasuke. As sad as it is only talking to Sasuke is what made Itachi really realize that maybe just maybe she isn't doing this because of Sasuke._**

 ** _I am honestly shocked by my work with this particular work because I didn't really expect me to be so far into this story. It is one of the stories that I find myself going to every time I get on my computer. Once I finish a chapter I start a new one. I am going to try and get to my older stories because I feel bad that I left them alone for so long._**


	9. The Bridge & Surprises

**_Hello everyone,_**

 ** _I will now be writing a lot more seeing as I have time to because my semester has just ended so that makes me extremely happy. I got one more semester than I am graduating college thank god. Honestly this has been done for a while but I just didn't feel like posting it without looking it over one more time but I didn't have time.._** ** _But ignoring all of that let's get onto the reviews._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _naruita14: Thank you and welcome to my story._**

 ** _TigrezzTail: Yeah Sasuke was definitely needed in that chapter. I thought it was nice to have such a tight bond like there's be questioned. Sasuke doesn't believe Naruto would have done the same for him. But in this case we would never know._**

 ** _inuyasha16451: Thank you as always._**

 ** _Enjoy the new chapter everyone._**

* * *

It has been a month since Naruto brought back Sasuke and she barely speaks to Itachi now because the sad words of that night. He doesn't know that though. A lot of the time he finds her in the river swimming. It is weird but he decides to give her space because she seems to be thinking about a lot of things. Yeah, he wanted to talk to her but he didn't even know what to say and that was another thing that annoyed him.

"Naruto do you want to spar with me?" Itachi asked thinking that was a way to talk to her because that's exactly how Sasuke was to her well when she was a boy that is.

"Sure, why not," Naruto said getting out of the river and putting on a shirt and shorts after she dried off the best she could.

He tried to turn away from the dazzling skin but he couldn't ignore it not anymore since he acknowledged his feelings for her. It was quite annoying because he wasn't sure about her feelings. She had to care something about him with everything she has done for him since they got here. She does everything to make him comfortable short of making herself a female which he still can't believe she did that to herself.

"Are we using jutsus?" Naruto asked tilting her head to the side.

"No just hand to hand combat." Itachi said.

Naruto put her hair up quickly and that was a clear indicator that she was serious. It started quickly and it lasted long. They were everywhere on the island hitting each other and slamming each other into other objects. It got to one point where Naruto bit Itachi to get him to let her go. He has at least four bite marks two on his arm, one on his chest, and one on his collarbone. She kicked him into a few trees where as he slammed her onto the ground, trees, and houses.

 **"Kit you should knock him over and give him a kiss. He wants it, you want it so just take it." Kurama said making Naruto lose focus and give Itachi the upper hand pinning her to the floor.**

"DAMN IT!" Naruto said toward Kurama for him to chuckle at her.

"Why haven't you been wanting to talk to me or be around me?" Itachi asked looking down at her.

He wanted to kiss her but he resisted.

"No reason," Naruto said turning her head. "Do you feel that?" Naruto asked looking around ignoring the look on his face.

"What are you talking?" Itachi was saying before he stopped and jumped off Naruto helping her up quickly. "I know this chakra." Itachi said pulling Naruto toward his body as he went behind a building.

"I can't believe we got over here okay." Suigetsu said.

"It was only because of me." Karin said.

"Are you sure they are here?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah I sense them over..." Karin was saying as Naruto's clones jumped onto all of them.

"What are you four doing here?" Naruto asked walking up to them with Itachi behind her.

"Itachi, hey." Kisame said slowly waving his hand.

"What are you doing here Kisame? How did you get with these three?" Itachi asked stepping in front of Naruto.

"These three found me on my search to find you. When you disappeared during your fight with your brother I didn't know what else to do so I started to search for you. I didn't even get involved in the war. You became my friend so I thought of looking for you." Kisame said shrugging his shoulders sitting on the floor not looking at Itachi because he was embarrassed.

"We found him by a creek and asked him where Sasuke was." Suigetsu said looking at Itachi's face.

"So where is Naruto? We need to ask him about Sasuke." Karin asked.

"I'm right here." Naruto said pointing to herself.

"You're a girl? How?" Karin asked shocked circling her.

"Because I can be now tell me what you want to know?" Naruto said a tad bit irritated.

"Where is Sasuke? We checked the village but couldn't find him but then we heard you were here and expected him to be here too. So, where is he?" Karin asked looking around to see if she could sense his chakra.

Naruto turned away not wanting to talk and walked away.

"I am still tripping that the guy that followed Sasuke all over the five nations is a girl now." Suigetsu said.

"Yeah I thought that the Jinchuriki was a boy." Kisame said confused.

"Yeah it's better not to ask." Itachi said watching Naruto walk away.

"HELLO WHERE IS SASUKE?" Karin snapped.

"HE'S DEAD NOW SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed back at her.

"What?" Karin said softly.

"Sassy's really dead." Suigetsu said shocked eyes wide.

"You're all from Orochimaru's experiments and labs, right? How did you not know?" Itachi asked.

"We didn't go back when we heard that bastard came back." Suigetsu said.

"How did he die?" Jugo asked that being the first time he talked.

"YOU KILLED HIM DIDN'T YOU?" Karin screamed and tried to charge at Itachi only getting hit back into the water by Naruto.

"Don't disturb our peace out here with your pain. I wouldn't be here with him if he killed Sasuke now shut up." Naruto said anger seeping off her.

"Calm down, Naruto." Itachi said grabbing her around her waist. "Why don't you go fishing while I talk to them?" Itachi said looking down at her gently getting a nod from her as she walked away quietly. "You guys should sit down so I can explain." Itachi said looking away from everyone.

Karin came out the water and sat in between Suigetsu and Jugo who were on the edge of the water where they didn't seem to get past the opening. Kisame seemed to want to follow the blonde but the glare told him to sit down.

"Sasuke is dead he died in the war after talking to me. Naruto is a bit sensitive about the subject considering he died protecting him well her." Itachi said correcting himself at the end.

"No way, he really is dead those weren't rumors where a fox was going insane holding onto Sasuke on the battlefield." Suigetsu said.

"No, I guess not but I think they exaggerated a bit." Itachi said turning to see if he could see Naruto.

"Where are we supposed to go now? We were hoping to go to the Leaf and be with Sasuke." Suigetsu said a bit sadden while Karin stayed there silent with tears falling from her eyes Jugo didn't say anything just turned away from the others.

"I don't know," Itachi said.

"Can't we just stay here with you two?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't know I would have to talk to Naruto about it." Itachi said looking toward her again.

"Can I talk to him? I mean her." Karin asked looking the way Naruto went.

"I guess," Itachi said biting his lip. "Just give me a minute." Itachi said running toward Naruto.

Itachi got to her as she was getting out of the water.

"Are you feeling better?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah a little bit. I am still annoyed though. So, what do they want?" Naruto asked as she squeezed her hair out.

"They want to stay here with us." Itachi said.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked a bit shocked by it.

"Naruto can you blame them? They were around Sasuke with him taking them in only for him to die on them too." Itachi said pulling her toward him with a towel to dry her off.

"I will think about it." Naruto said pouting.

"The red head wants to talk to you." Itachi said.

"Send her over." Naruto said taking the towel from Itachi.

Itachi went back to the group and gestured for Karin to go by Naruto. The moment Karin showed up Naruto was sitting by the river with her feet in still.

"Hey," Karin said quietly compared to her usual loud self.

Naruto stood up looking back at the girl. "Look I'm sorry for attacking you." Naruto said and before Naruto knew it she was in a strong hug that knocked them both into the river.

"I can't believe he is gone." Karin said into Naruto's neck.

Naruto just put her arm around the red head and let her cry. After a few minutes Naruto just picked her up and started drying her off with the towel while she cried.

"He always talked about his idiot team mate whenever coming away from being alone." Karin mumbled out as she stopped her tears.

"How do you know it wasn't Sakura he was talking about?" Naruto asked annoyed at Sasuke.

"Because he kept saying he and that idiot will never give up. We knew it was you after a few times he said your name with endearment." Karin said.

"I miss him too." Naruto said randomly stopping what Karin was talking about.

"Why did you come here?" Karin asked.

"Did you ever want to understand our family roots?" Naruto asked.

"Not really, I never thought I would come here. We only came here because we heard of two Uzumaki's being on the island. A black-haired man and a beautiful blonde woman that was one of the last Uzumaki. I thought they were wrong considering I was one of the last female Uzumaki but I stand corrected." Karin said gesturing to Naruto.

"I guess you're right." Naruto said sitting down against a rock.

"Why are you a female now?" Karin asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Naruto asked.

 **"Don't say anything you idiot." Kurama said.**

 _ **"I need to tell someone." Naruto said sadly.**_

 **"You told Sasuke." Kurama said.**

"I did this seal." Naruto said pulling the seal out of her wrist.

"You did this to yourself. It's very complex for you to have done on your own. Naruto you realize that... are you?" Karin asked.

"No, I'm not and no one knows about the whole thing so don't say anything." Naruto said shaking her head.

"You want to with Itachi Uchiha Sasuke's brother? Are you nuts? It was Sasuke's goal to kill Itachi." Karin said shocked.

"Yeah it was his goal but before he died he recovered his relationship with his brother." Naruto said.

"It was because of you, wasn't it?" Karin asked.

"I did tell him to talk to him before they fought because the truth was being hidden from him and he listened shockingly. I never really thought he would listen to be honest." Naruto said turning her head.

"I remember that day. He came into the inn by us pissed off beyond belief saying what the hell did Naruto mean. He was angry so very angry." Karin said sadly.

"Yeah I bet he was always angry with me when I intervened." Naruto said softly.

"I think he secretly loved it." Karin said.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked.

"Because he always seemed happy to hear that you were following him. It was like if you were around he couldn't do too much damage to the world before you stopped him." Karin said.

"I miss him and don't really know where I am going from here. I am taking my life day by day right now and that's how it's going to be for now until I feel better again being without him." Naruto said looking at the clouds.

"How can you be okay?" Karin asked sadly.

"I'm not, I cry a lot but I don't say anything. I'm sure Itachi is just as broken as I am. Honestly, I look for ways to revive him back to life all the time but I know he won't like that. He told me so." Naruto said shaking her head getting a shocked expression from Karin.

* * *

Over by the guys it was a little awkward.

"So, what are your names?" Itachi asked not really knowing what to say.

"Suigetsu and this is Jugo. Your brother was his personal calmer." Suigetsu said.

"Well as you might know already I am Itachi Uchiha." Itachi introduced. "Kisame why are you here?" Itachi asked.

"Honestly I don't even know. You were the closest thing I ever had to call a friend so I just looked for you. I didn't really care about the Akatsuki." Kisame said proving by flashing his ring finger with no ring and having no Akatsuki cloak. "I just want to do something else with my life. I want peace Itachi." Kisame said and an idea came to Itachi's head making him stand up quickly and run to Naruto.

"NARUTO, I HAVE AN IDEA!" Itachi screamed running to Naruto.

She came to him right away making them run into each other and them falling to the ground with him on top of her making them both blush despite them being on each other just earlier.

"Get off me," Naruto whispered wiggling out of his hold.

"Sorry," Itachi said blushing brightly.

"Do they look to be dating?" Suigetsu asked Kisame getting a nod from Kisame and Jugo.

"Come here I have to talk to you." Itachi said pulling her into their house.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I know what I want to do with my life." Itachi said.

"That is sudden but what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Help ninjas and civilians that don't have a home. We can make this their home. Every time we left and came back we have a center of completion and the feeling of being at home. I want all the people that stay here to feel that way too." Itachi said sitting on the floor.

"That sounds like a great idea but how do we know they won't try to kill us and take over the island themselves?" Naruto asked.

"Who would go against someone as special and as talented as you?" Itachi asked making Naruto blush.

'Maybe they feel the same.' Karin thought to herself as she watched the two.

"Shut up Itachi." Naruto said jumping away from him and running out the house and back to Karin only to pull the red head away with her.

"What did I say?" Itachi asked looking at the guys.

"She was being shy." Kisame said laughing at Itachi to get glared at.

"Who would go against the last Uchiha anyway?" Suigetsu mumbled making Itachi look at him.

That thought alone made him smile because Naruto wasn't thinking like he was a threat maybe because she knew he didn't want to be a ninja.

"Why did you run away?" Karin asked as they sat down on the special rock of Naruto's.

"I was nervous and for some reason my reaction in this body is to run." Naruto said.

"Naruto just because you became a female doesn't mean your personality really changes. Maybe this is the type of thing you do when you really like someone. What do you think of his idea though?" Karin asked. "I know we would appreciate it a lot." Karin said looking as the sunset seemed to be coming.

"I don't know... maybe you four can stay though." Naruto said with a smile that warmed Karin's heart and made her understand why Sasuke was so comfortable around Naruto.

"You should really go talk to Itachi while I talk to the others." Karin said after a few minutes.

"You can talk to them while I stay here. He knows where I am if he wants to talk to me." Naruto said.

Karin skipped off to where the others were being able to sense them easily so it wasn't a problem. Itachi came to Naruto within five minutes of Karin being gone.

"What do you think of my idea?" Itachi asked.

Naruto moved over so he could sit with her. "I think it's a nice idea but are you sure we can trust people so easily?" Naruto asked looking at him.

Itachi moved so fast that she didn't see him until he was on top of her.

"If someone anyone in the whole world does anything to hurt you I won't mind going back to how ruthless I used to be." Itachi said softly but deadly looking Naruto straight in her eyes.

"Why does it matter? Is it because I am Sasuke's friend that you do it for me?" Naruto asked throwing Itachi's words right back at him which shocked Itachi.

"No that's not the reason." Itachi said leaning on her more.

"Then why?" Naruto asked noticing that he was getting closer to her.

"Because... damn it." Itachi mumbled leaning down and kissing Naruto on the lips shocking her immensely.

The kiss sent sparks in both of them and made them both blush bright red when he pulled away but Itachi didn't pull away.

"Because I care about you. Not because you're my brother's best friend but because you mean a lot to me." Itachi whispered as he looked her in the eyes.

Before Itachi could pull away Naruto pulled him back down for another kiss and the shock was evident on Itachi's face but he soon ignored it kissing her with more fire and emotion. The other egging the other on the more they moved. Naruto kissed down his neck slowly and Itachi had to hold back a growl at the feel of her on his neck because it felt so good to him. It actually felt right so very right. He picked her up and flashed to the room that was sealed off from everyone on the island aside from the other Uzumaki but at the moment he didn't care about that.

Naruto realized where they were and pushed Itachi up against the wall kissing him hard. Itachi couldn't keep the groan down no matter how hard he tried.

"I don't know what to do." Itachi whispered and got a confused look from Naruto. "With these feelings." Itachi answered the look she gave him only to get a smile in return that said everything will be fine.

Itachi pulled her back in for a kiss and couldn't help the small tears that leaked out of his eyes. It seemed he was keeping a little too much bottled up. But he opened his eyes in time to see Naruto's eyes had tears in them too.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked wiping the tears away.

"I heard you that night with Sasuke. I heard everything you said." Naruto said a choked sob came out.

"I'm sorry," Itachi said pulling her into a hug only to get bit on his collarbone. "Ow... what was that for?" Itachi asked.

"For doubting me." Naruto said hitting him in the head then pulling him into another kiss just to make him put her on the ground on the blankets they had in here for when they read scrolls.

"Sorry that won't happen again." Itachi said chuckling softly as he bit at her neck.

It was a lot of bottled up tension between the two and Itachi was prepared to take her until they heard the others calling for them.

"We should talk to them." Naruto said.

"Yeah we should." Itachi said kissing her and then helping her up.

"Itachi I think your idea is good. If you want we can start with them." Naruto said.

"Yeah that sounds good." Itachi said smiling grabbing her hand and pulling her out the room with a smile on his face.

When they got to the small group the four didn't really know what they were going to do.

"So, what do you three uses to sleep?" Naruto asked.

"We sleep in sleeping bags." Suigetsu answered.

"I usually don't really sleep." Kisame answered.

"Well you don't have to worry about anything. Welcome to Uzushiogakure, your new home." Naruto said smiling at them all.

"FOR REAL! Did you hear that Jugo we have a home?" Suigetsu said excited.

"Thank you, Naruto." Karin said. "You too Itachi and sorry about earlier." Karin said in front of Itachi.

"It's fine it was a normal reaction." Itachi said only to get slapped by Naruto.

"Stop doing that and take the apology." Naruto said in a demanding tone that made the guys make whipping noises.

"It's okay your forgiven." Itachi said with a smile that was promising pain to Suigetsu and Kisame.

"Are you two together because if you're not I would love to be with you?" Karin asked only to get kicked in the chest by Naruto.

"Don't try anything with Itachi Karin or you will be knocked over the water to the other side." Naruto said her chakra flaring like it had a life of its own.

"Sorry I was just playing." Karin said surrendering by putting her hands up.

"Naruto, you keep hurting her. You should apologize." Itachi said in a reprimanding way.

"But Itachi..." Naruto whined.

"No buts... go and apologize." Itachi said like he was punishing a child.

'He is going to be a good dad.' Kisame thought to himself. 'He was the responsible one between the two of us.' Kisame thought as an afterthought.

Naruto walked to Karin and apologized only to help her up and walk away.

"Mood swings." Itachi said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I heard it was going to rain tonight so where can we take shelter." Suigetsu asked.

"You can all sleep in our house until we set you up with places." Itachi said as he watched Naruto walk around the island.

She stayed in his view at all times and he was starting to have a very big problem with restraint. He only wanted to grab her and kiss her some more. He couldn't get enough of those kisses now that he had them. They made him crazy and he knew it would be harder to control him now.

They all walked into the house with Naruto being the last one to enter.

"Do you guys want dinner?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah food sounds great." Suigetsu said for all of them. "Just don't let Karin into the kitchen." Suigetsu said making Jugo shudder at the thought.

"HEY!" Karin said slapping him in the head only for him to turn into liquid.

"Don't get the floor wet." Naruto said as she walked into the kitchen.

Itachi walked into the kitchen walking behind her and smiled when he seen her blush bright red as he walked past her.

"Do you want me to help you?" Itachi asked as he leaned against the counter.

"That would be nice." Naruto said smiling but the blush wasn't off her face.

Itachi pulled her to him not being able to get over the blush on her face.

"So... you two huh?" Kisame asked as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen making them both blush.

"Get out Kisame," Itachi said turning his head away from them both.

"Okay you can talk to me about this later then." Kisame said with a smirk leaving the room.

Naruto took out the fish and vegetables along with some rice.

"Do you still want me to help?" Itachi asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, wash the vegetables and fish while I do the rice." Naruto said with a smile.

Itachi grabbed everything from her and slowly started washing everything. It was quiet between the two until Itachi got his thoughts in order from when she said that she was awake for what he said.

"That's why you stopped talking to me?" Itachi asked feeling slightly discouraged.

"Yeah I didn't really know what to say after that." Naruto said.

"I... hurt your feelings, didn't I?" Itachi asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah you did, I didn't really know what to say or do when you said that." Naruto said.

"…" Itachi was about to talk but Naruto stopped him.

"Why do you continue to think I do these things for Sasuke? I told you it wasn't because of Sasuke." Naruto said.

"It's just hard to believe anyone really cares about me." Itachi said staring down at her.

"I told you I care about you." Naruto said. "I also told you that anything I do isn't because of Sasuke it's because I want to do it for you." Naruto said slightly annoyed.

"I know but it's all pretty scary for me. I can't help it that I can't control my fears. Is there anything you're really scared of? I am terrified of losing you and being alone again but then I question if I should hold onto you. If you wanted to go would I let you? Would I be okay with it? I don't know... I don't know the full extent of your feelings for me and that makes me scared. I'm sorry I can admit that I am scared. This..." Itachi gestured between the two of them. "Scares me. I am scared to go through what I put my family through." Itachi said and didn't see it coming when Naruto embraced him into a tight hug.

"You have such a big heart but you have to open it up to me more. I will be more open if you are." Naruto said in his ear. "I love you." Naruto said making Itachi's eyes go wide with shock.

"What?" Itachi asked shocked trying to pull away from Naruto to see her face but she refused to let him go.

He could see her ears and her neck she was blushing bright red and would put the tomato's Sasuke loved so much to shame. He gave her a hug and it was nothing like the way it was before.

"You don't have to say it back because I'm sure you don't feel the same but I just wanted to let you know how I feel." Naruto said softly in his shirt pulling away from him quickly and started cooking.

Itachi was stock-still not moving from the spot he hugged her. Sasuke was mad at him for a reason that night because she told him her feelings.

'SASUKE KNEW HER FEELINGS!' Itachi screamed in his head before he could stop himself he pulled Naruto away from the food and pulled her out the kitchen. "KISAME COOK THE FOOD!" Itachi screamed as he took her to the back of the house to her room.

"Itachi?" Naruto questioned softly as her back hit the door.

"Shut up for a second." Itachi said kissing her making her gasp out and his tongue slide in her mouth. "How sly of you to tell my brother how you feel and leave me confused." Itachi said as he kissed down her throat.

"Y-ou... didn't expect me to tell you when you didn't even believe me." Naruto panted out.

Itachi went back to her face kissing her hard.

'I love you I love you I love you.' Itachi chanted in his head until he put his forehead against hers and the words whispered out his mouth. "I love you." Itachi said softly kissing her lips softly as tears slipped from his eyes. "I won't let you go. No matter what..." Itachi said hugging her tightly.

"I won't let you go either bastard." Naruto said wiping tears from her eyes as she hugged him just as tightly.

That was the turning point of their relationship that made them see each other as more than companions and friends but as people they could live with each other for the rest if their life. It could only get better from here on, right?

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Definitely the turning of their relationship is this chapter. They gave into their desires a little bit but you got to remember Naruto is still on a time limit with being a girl if he doesn't get pregnant soon he could be stuck as a girl for the rest of his life but at this moment I don't think he would really mind._**

 ** _It has been roughly 3 months of her being a girl. It has been 86 days roughly give or take. I am going to just say it's been 3 Months about to be 4._**

 ** _Well let me know what you think of this chapter._**


End file.
